


Raven Leonard-Queen

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Bio!Dad AU stories [5]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apple White Bashing, Apple White Salt, Apple legit going crazy, Bio!Dad AU for Raven Queen, Bio!Dad Steve Leonard, Half Vampaneze!Raven Queen, I mean cdf has vamps and vampaneze so it is an au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Based on my bio!dad au of Steve, Vampaneze Lord, being Raven’s father also @unmaskedagain hope you like this. I changed it to that Raven is half vampaneze and her powers are weak bc Evanna had a vamp kid and they had no magic….so yeah and bc I say so
Relationships: Evil Queen/Steve Leonard
Series: Bio!Dad AU stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550725
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is co authored by @unmaskedagain in Tumblr

The story of The Vampire Lord vs The Vampaneze Lord was the 2nd legendary to the Snow White story.

How two friends were destined to go to a circus of freaks. One certain about about a vampire being there, while the other friend obsessed with the spider the performer had with him.

Then tragedy would strike to separate the two. One becoming a vampire to save their friend, and the other becoming a vampaneze as revenge from a misunderstanding.

The Tale of Cirque Du Freak was famous for how tragic it was.

And Mira married the vampaneze lord of the story.

Leopold Leonard, otherwise known as Steve Leonard.

Vampaneze were evil. He also caught her attention.

His and Darren’s story differed from past tellings. Their story ended with not one of the two dying because of Mr. Tiny’s schemes.

That and well…

Well his attitude very much got her attention.

They dated, then married a year later after her story ended.

9 months later they welcomed Raven Leonard-Queen into the world.

Since it was well known that Vampaneze and Vampires aged very slowly, a full one aged 1 year every 10 years, while a half one aged 1 year every 5 years, well it gave Mira much amusement at the idea of what was too come.

Apple White was born 4 months before Raven was.

Raven was a bit magical, and Steve was very much glad his daughter had a light shade of light purple or violet to her skin because of who her mother was. What amused him was that her dark red eyes almost looked purple at a certain light.

Then again she may be half vampaneze, but she was still a Queen. Very magical.

**_-15 years later-_ **

Apple White paced bounced nervously on her toes as she waited for Raven Leonard-Queen to appear into their dorm rooms.

The girl had yet to arrive, it was very important. It was Legacy Year. She should be here.

A week later Grimm and Snow stormed into Evil Queen’s castle and were ready to argue with the woman about allowing her daughter to attend the school.

What they were met with shocked them.

Mira holding a 3 year old looking little girl with ebony hair with a few brown strands, blood red eyes, and a slight tint of purple in her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @unmaskedagain

“…What have you _done_?” Grimm asked, rage turning his face red.

Mira smiled prettily, and her two guest were reminded just why she was nearly considered the Fairest of them of all once upon a time. “Done,” She purred. “Why, whatever do you mean?” She cuddled her daughter closer. “Raven say hello to our visitors.”

The beautiful little girl gave a shy a hello before hiding her face in her mother’s neck.

“Her!” Snow pointed at the child in Mira’s lap. “You announced the birth of Raven around the same time I announced my Apple’s. Fifteen years ago!”

Grimm stepped forward, “Raven should be a teenager, like Apple. We expected a teenager. Why isn’t Raven Queen isn’t Raven a Fifteen year old girl?”

“But she is,” Mira answered, and a sense of euphoria slowly started to fill her. She had waited for this day, longed for this day for what felt like forever. And it was all _worth_ it. “Raven is fifteen-years-old.” She told them. “But I understand why you’re confused. You see, my little Raven takes after her father. “

“Her father?” Grimm asked, already fearing the answer.

Mira smiled, “A terrible villain. He fulfilled his role in his story to the letter; you’d have loved him,” She told Grimm, keeping the bitterness out of her voice at the reminder that she had been pressured and all but forced by him and Snow to play the part of the Evil Queen. Revenge was a dish best served cold, she reminded herself, and this dish is ice cold. “A Vampaneze. Because of her vampiric nature, Raven ages quite slowly.”

“How slowly?” Snow demanded to know, fury screwing her face up to finally show the ugliness she hid from the world.

“One year for every five,” Mira answered and the words tasted like honey.

“ONE FOR EVERY” Grimm blustered. “She can’t! How could you! What did you!”

Snow glared, “Raven. Can’t. Fulfil. Her. Story.” She bit out.

“Of course she can,” Mira feigned a confused look. “And she will,” If she wants, the queen didn’t add. “Just… not anytime soon. I’m so lucky to have her though,” She sighed, “I can’t have any more children, you know.” It was a lie but one they couldn’t prove. And it made Grimm nod has he understood the ramifications of the Evil Queen being barren meant. “My Steve name thought he’d ever have any. Our Raven is a blessing to us both.”

“But what about Apple?” Snow stomped her foot. “She’s the next Snow White!”

“No, she’s not,” Surprisingly, it was Grimm who said that. He straightened his tie. “Raven is the next Evil Queen. But Apple White will not be the next Snow White. It is not… her destiny.”

Snow White sneered at him, “She’s my daughter. Of course it is!”

“Without an Evil queen,” Grimm said slowly. “There can be no Snow White. The story cannot play out without both the hero and the villain. Raven Queen is too young to fulfil her destiny. Thus Apple can’t be her Snow White. Still,” Grimm straightened up, “I trust we’ll see Raven once she come of proper age.”

“Of course,” the Evil Queen assured. “

“What am I to tell Apple,” Snow hissed. “She was so looking forward to following in my footsteps! What about her happy ending?”

“Now, now,” Grimm said. “Lots of students don’t have grand stories to live out. Apple will be fine. Perhaps she is destined to be a damsel in destress in some dashing Knight’s story. Or one of the girls that fawn over the next Gaston. Ooohhhh, maybe she’ll get to be one of the next Little Mermaid’s sisters; we could always use more of those.”

Snow White just stared him. Because Apple, her daughter, as some random background character? Her daughter! “You did this on purpose!” She accused. “You deliberately ruined my daughter’s happily ever after.”

Mira grinned and didn’t deny the claim, “Don’t worry,” She said. “I’m sure when Raven is old enough she’ll be thrilled to fulfil her destiny. Maybe your great granddaughter, or Great, Great granddaughter will be a fabulous Snow White. That is what you’re concerned about? Yes?” Mira stared at her coldly. “Making sure that everyone achieves their destiny; that IS the most important part, right? It shouldn’t matter who is Snow White. Or how long it takes. It’s not like the popularity of being Snow White, the essences of goodness and kindness, is how your family managed to continue ruling your kingdom unopposed for so long… Despite past grievances.”

This caused Snow to flush a bright red.

You’re a shit ruler, went unsaid by Mira but heard anyway. You come from a long line of Shit rulers.

Because everyone knew just how bad Snow White’s rule was going. Economy in the trash, homelessness at an all-time high, people starving; the problems started long before this Snow white took charge but got steadily worse as the years went on. Still that didn’t stop Snow White and her family from living in absolute luxury; making people from other kingdoms compare Snow White to Marie Antoinette. Everyone claimed to love Snow White but no one respected her.

Each generation grew more and more discontent with the ‘traditionalist’ way of doing things. However, it always manage to quiet down when a new Snow was named.

“I don’t know how you deal with it,” Mira shrugged. “So many problems. I try to eliminate them as soon as possible. Did you know that my Kingdom has been featured in several articles regarding the Best places to live; it’s a little embarrassing. If I see one more Time article bragging about how my economy is booming, or how wonderful the healthcare and school system is, or that we’re the leading experts and examples in proper ‘Go Green’ initiatives… Or even that we’re well on our way to being fashion capital of the world; I don’t think I can show my face at the next UFK: United Fairytale Kingdoms meeting. It’s just all too much, you know? All the fawning, and people begging for advice.”

“Of course,” Snow bit out.

Mira stood up, Raven on her hip, “Which reminds me; I’m due for a mirror conference call with King Arthur, Queen Jasmine, and Elphaba, who is quite the Wicked Witch when anyone’s late. It’s regarding the proposals for the next UFK meeting. This is my fifteenth meeting concerning it but I just can’t miss it. You must know how important they are, Snow?”

Snow White looked like a deer caught in the headlights but she quickly nodded, “Yes, very important. I have, uh, several meetings set up myself to discuss them.”

“I’m sure,” Mira nodded, not bothering to keep the skepticism out of her voice as she motioned for the guards to escort her… guests out.

“I do!” Snow insisted, looking on the verge of a tantrum. “I have meetings scheduled all month.”

Grimm face-palmed.

Mira adjusted Raven on her hip as the little girl played with her hair, “The next UFK meet is this Friday.”

This caused Snow White to turn bright red.

Mira smirked.

You might be the fairest of them all, Mira thought, but I’m a Queen. And I was born to Rule.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t a surprise that many kingdoms spoke highly about Queen Mira’s kingdom.

She may have been the Evil Queen, but she knew how to rule.

Taking Kingdom Management was a great idea when she was a freshman. That and her mother taught her.

Everyone cringed whenever a Snow White bragged about them being a great Queen.

Yeah right all they did was just make their economy worse and shitty.

Mira’s kingdom thrived.

Sure because she married the Vampaneze Lord of that generation made them weary, but they all saw how the two loved each other.

She made a strict rule that only Vampaneze can drain the blood of a fresh corpse from the morgue. Not attacking in her kingdom.

Although if they ventured out to Snow’s kingdom…. well then that wasn’t her business.

Mira kissed her daughter’s forehead.

She smirked as she ruffled her daughter’s ebony locks.

Her husband flitted down the steps in a blink of an eye and stopped in front of her.

Steve smirked before kissing her cheek and taking Raven off her arms.

“That was amazing babe,” he said softly with a wicked grin on his face.

Mira rolled her eyes, being a vampaneze or a vampire guaranteed you great hearing and it seemed her husband heard everything that went on.

“You showed them well Mira,” he said softly which made her exhale in relief.

“I wanted to skin them. They really expected me to just agree to marry some normal person to have Raven with?” Mira seeths before sighing and kissed Steve’s cheek.

“Oh Darren is going to come over for a visit with Evra and Mr. Crepsley,” her husband reminded her which she nods to. He ignored what she said.

True they had Raven out of love, but he too had agreed it was a hilarious way to spite Snow White and Grimm.

The man had pressured both him and Darren to take their roles seriously. They were the future Vampaneze Lord and Vampire Lord. They completed their story, with not too many blood in their hands, something both detested.

Every past Mr. Crepsley either died in the tale of the Cirque Du Freak tale or had became so distant from their apprentice that they went back to the Cirque before they had to witness what happened to their Darren.

But Larten lived, well… only after Mr. Tiny and Evanna healed him up.

“Tell them I said hello. The meeting my last an hour or two,” she said before kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“And do try not to go out. You always somehow forget you get badly sunburned after a few hours,” Mira teased her husband as she walked off.

Steve pouts before turning his daughter around and smirks as her red eyes sparkled.

“You’re just genna cause mayhem once you go to school,” he teased.

—–

The students of Ever After High woke up to a shrill scream from Grimm’s office.

“WHAAAAAAT?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @unmaskedagain

“I’m supposed to be Snow White,” Apple cried. “Me! It’s my destiny.”

Grimm rubbed his temples; this had been going on for over an hour and a headache had long since formed. “I will repeat, once more, Snow White is not nor ever will be your destiny. There can be no Snow White without an Evil Queen. The next evil queen is part vampire and will not come of age for many years.”

“That’s not fair!” Apple stumped her foot, like a spoiled little girl. “Snow white is the most important character; the fairest of them all. Anyone could be the evil queen! Can you just replace her?”

“No,” Grimm said simply. “As easy as it would be to find someone in this school willing to poison you, that’s just not how it works. The book decides. I reviewed it myself several times; Raven Queen is the next Evil Queen. Its her destiny.”

“But what about my destiny?” Apple asked. “What about my happy ending?”

Grimm fought the urge not to shrug, because honestly he didn’t know. Things had changed dramatically from he thought they would be at the beginning of the school year. “You still have a destiny, just not Snow White’s. You will be responsible for your own happy ending now.” He told her, again. “Most would take advantage of such an opportunity.”

“I’m supposed to marry Daring!”

“Perhaps you still will,” He told her. “There’s always a prince or two still unattached after Legacy day.” He didn’t add that he strongly suspected that with Daring’s narcissist behavior that more than likely Daring would end up being the Beast, and was never going to Apple’s prince anyway.

Apple looked at the headmaster like he was an idiot, “I can’t marry him if he’s not my true love. And I can only know that if he breaks the sleeping curse with true love’s kiss.”

Grimm leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk, “Apple, you are aware that most couple’s the book place together do not actually get married or stay together romantically, right?”

“Of course they do,” Apple insisted. “My parents stayed together. They were meant to be. It. Was. Their. Destiny.”

The headmaster gave her an incredulous look, as he recalled the various cheating scandals that plagued Snow White and her husband; not to mention just how many women accused the king of being the father of their love child. But perhaps, Apple did have a point… if anyone deserved to spend eternity together it was Snow White and her Prince; if only to torture one another. He would be the first to admit Snow had never developed passed the entitled, spoiled rotten girl she had been during her school days. And it seemed her daughter certainly did follow in her footsteps.

However, once, it had suited Grimm’s needs that Snow White, Eira White as she was originally named, wanted nothing more than to sign the book and get her destiny. Even if she clearly only wanted to prove that she was the best of them all; the fairest. However, now Grimm was forced to deal with Eira 2.0.

“The book does not give out soul mates,” He told Apple. “It gives you a role to play for a small period of time. Its why most stories end not long after true love’s kiss. Or the happily ever after. Because no one truly knows what happens after the story’s end. It’s not our place.”

Apple huffed, “I’m supposed to be Snow White,” She repeated petulantly. She had to be. Everyone loved Snow White. Everyone loved Apple because she was the next Snow White. Apple was meant to be Snow White. It was just how the world worked.

“No. You are not,” Grimm said firmly and stood up. “It is not your destiny. I’ve told this to your mother. I have told this to you many times. The next Snow White will be your great Granddaughter if my calculations are correct. And you will just have to live with that.”

Apple let out a scream of frustration, and then rushed out of the room; slamming the door behind her. She rushed to go speak with her mother. If anyone could fix this, it would be her mom.

This wasn’t over, Apple thought, I will be Snow White!


	5. Chapter 5

Apple had been whining non stop for a week and everyone was starting to get tired of her.

“Snow White” this “destiny” that, all in all she was making everyone want to do was poison her.

All this complaining because her Evil Queen wasn’t at the school?

Daring had basically stopped being her trophy boyfriend when he found out the truth of her not being able to be the Next Snow White. He told his parents and to not even his surprise they had been relieved.

It was no surprise many kingdoms worried who would marry into the shitty White line.

He eventually got over it and hanged out with Duchess and a few other Royals and Rebel gals.

To which Apple didn’t find amusing and screamed at him in public.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FUTURE PRINCE CHARMING! MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND HERE YOU ARE BEING OH SO CLOSE WITH THE RABEL!” she screams at him in the front steps of the school.

Everyone took a step back as she pants from her screaming, Daring had taken a step back at the sudden screaming and blinked.

Her breathing was ragged, her hair now messy and her crown placed badly on her head.

“Ms. White, do I need to remind you that you are in no way able to be the next Snow White?” Grimm roughly spoke as he roughly pulled her by her elbow as he dragged her away.

Apple turned a shade of pink at having been caught causing a scene before glaring at the headmaster at what he said.

Everyone stayed quiet as they heard what Headmaster Grimm say.

“Just because Raven is half vampaneze! Anyone can be my Evil Queen!” Apple screamed out close to tears again.

And everyone froze at that.

The Evil Queen married a vampaneze?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple's sanity breaking is what happens tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @unmaskedagain

The more they thought about it, the more they realized that the Evil Queen marrying a horrifying, bloodsucking, Vampaneze made sense.

For one; she was the Evil Queen.

Two, her kingdom was known for being the most accepting and open to characters from… other types of stories. Not just fairytales, like Snow White Kingdom only had.

People from all over, everywhere, in all the realms, came to visit and or live in the great Shard Kingdom. Characters from Classics like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice, the headless horse from Sleep Hollow, and even Oliver Twist. It was even popular with characters from stories like Hunger Games, Bleach, and even Harry Potter; a Hermione Granger was the prime minister.

Granted, it had way too many Peter Parkers… and Supermans, for that matter.

Still, Raven Queen was a half-vampaneze; she technically came from the Horror genre too. (Fantasy horror but still) Everyone wondered that meant for the future Snow White story.

While the Evil Queen never hid who Raven’s father was, the media was quick to swarm trying to get a picture of the next evil queen.

It wasn’t long before pictures of Raven surfaced, and the world awed over them. Her beauty was unparrelled, and would only grow more as she got older. No one could stop talking about her.

  


Particularly the students of Ever After High. It wasn’t long before someone made a rather surprising conclusion…

“She’s prettier than Apple,” Briar said at the lunch the day the news broke, shocked as the words slipped from her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say it but it was the truth.

Ashlynn Ella blinked a few times before slowly nodding, “… _She is_.” She whispered as if scared someone would over heard.

However, that wouldn’t matter because it wasn’t long before the entire school, if not the world, thought the same.

“Raven Queen gives me a complex,” Lizzie Hearts sighed as she walked to class, “And she’s like three.”

Duchess nodded, “I’m glad she’s not in my story.”

A day later…

“Maybe it’s a good thing Apple’s not Snow White this year,” Darling told her brothers; for more reasons that one, she didn’t add. Apple was not the girl she was when school started; maybe she never was. “Stories have to have some truth to them.”

Dexter shrugged, “Yeah; no one would’ve bought that Apple was better looking than Raven.”

Daring pouted, “But Apple is supposed to be the fairest of them all.”

“Snow White’s a fairytale,” Darling told him. “Not a delusion.”

Everywhere you went in school, it was the same thing.

“Raven looks more like Snow White,” Hunter told Cerise as they walked through the woods. “You know, what I thought Snow White would look like.” 

Cerise nodded, “I know, right! Maybe that’s why Apple’s blond; it’s a sign that she’s not the next Snow White.”

At the teashop; Faybelle rolled her eyes, “Apple should just stop complaining. Its obvious not that there was no way she could have been Snow White.”

“I’d call it a win,” Kitty Cheshire purred. “Raven has looks that will ONE DAY drive most girls mentally ill. Apple would’ve killed herself trying to prove she was prettier. Although…” It wasn’t the worst idea she ever heard.

Maybe it would finally get the annoying twit to stop whining.

“Apple is supposed to be Snow White.” Blondie frowned. She loved Apple; the girl was one of her besties, even if she seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Friends support friends. It was why she hadn’t dared post the information on the news. “The fairest of them all! Everyone knows that.”

Maddie giggled, “Wonderland’s insane,” She then gave Blondie a hard look, “But we’re not _that_ crazy.”

It wasn’t long before word reached Apple, despite her friends doing their best to block the news.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Apple scream filled the entire school, and that’s when everyone figured she finally heard.

Apple tore apart her room; yelling and crying as she wreaked havoc.

“I’m the fairest!” She roared. “Me! It’s not fair!”

She tossed her phone through the window shattering glass everywhere; all the social media sites she used, all the glamor magazines she loves, were all reporting the same thing.

Raven.

Raven this and Raven that.

Raven Queen the most beautiful girl in the world.

“UGHHHH,” Apple yelled. “This can’t be happening. I’m Snow White.” She paused. “…I’ll be Snow White, I mean.”

She stomped around the room, “It’s my destiny!” Apple growled. “As soon as I sign the book; everyone will know.” She told herself. “They’ll see. They’ll have to. Snow White is the fairest of them all. And if I’m Snow White that has to be mean I’m better.” She nodded, calming herself down. “It’s fate.”

Apple took a deep breath, and brushed her hair back with her hand, “Raven’s not even my Evil Queen. She can’t be,” She said. “She’s too young. She’s doesn’t matter.”

Apple’s pretty face suddenly lit up, and she smiled, “Raven Queen doesn’t matter. She’s not my Evil Queen, so she’s not important. She. Doesn’t. Matter.” Relief filled her. As far as she was concerned, Raven Queen would be her great Granddaughter’s problem. “Raven Queen doesn’t matter.” She repeated.

Apple took another deep breath and then another, looking around the destruction she wreaked in her room and then catching the sight of her reflection in the mirror. She walked to it almost hypnotized.

Her clothes were sloppy, her makeup was smeared and her eyes were red from crying so much, her hair was a mess, however Apple didn’t notice. She placed her hand on the mirror, and just looked at herself, “…Who’s the fairest of them all?” Apple asked the reflection.

She was. She had to be. Apple had dreamed about being Snow White her entire life. It was expected of her. Her mother expected it from her. Apple had to be Snow White. Everyone loved Snow White. Apple had to be Snow White. No one would love her if she wasn’t. Her mother wouldn’t love her. The media wouldn’t love her. She’d lose her friends. She’d lose everything.

No. That wouldn’t happen. Apple was Snow White. She was destined to be Snow White. Everyone knows that.

Apple would be Snow White if it was the last thing she did!

“Who’s the fairest of them all?” Apple asked the reflection again. “…I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cerise and everyone flinched at the shrill screaming that came from Apple’s room before sighing.

Ashlynn and Apple’s friends looked at each other, very much worried at what Apple was doing.

“Either way she’s 3 years old in look terms… but she’s 15 in human years. Mom told me that vampaneze age slowly,” Cerise told Maddie and Kitty.

The two girls eyes widened and anyone within hearing distance felt their eyes widened.

Raven Queen 15 years old in human years but 3 years old? It made sense, they read the tale of Cirque Du Freak, how the vampires aged and such.

Duchess walked up to the table, “sure she has blood red eyes and has a slight purple tint to her skin. Because… ya know she’s half vampaneze, the ones cursed with the skin tone and eyes, but she makes it work,” she said with a sigh.

Faybelle sighs, “she’s 3 years old and pulls off that purple skin tone so well. I can’t think how much more beautiful she will look when she comes of age.”

“Didn’t one of the past telling of Cirque Du Freak reveal that both vampires and vampaneze derived from wolves?” Dexter whispered to Darling as both siblings sat at near distance to Cerise’s table.

Darling nods.

—–

Mira groans in slight amusement and annoyance as her husband and daughter flitted around the garden, that was maintained by a past Poison Ivy.

She hums softly as she heard the small giggles of her daughter and smirked seeing Crimson, Red Riding Hood (Badwolf), her best friend walk into thr garden.

“Hey.”

Crimson smiled at her, “hey. Guess what… Cerise and Romana have told me that the whole school believe that Raven is supposed to be Snow White,” she said with a wicked smile on her face.

Mira raised an eyebrow and spoke but felt a gentle gust of wind as her husband and daughter stood beside her.

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Have you seen my girls?” Steve said with a smile as he carried Raven.

Raven was wearing a knee length flowery dress with her hair styled into a French braid that had strands framing her face and bringing out her red eyes.

She was also barefoot like her father.

“May I take a picture?” Crimson asked giddily.

“Are you trying to piss off Snow and her daughter?” Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“….fine sure.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @unmaskedagain

It was official Apple White had lost her effing mind. At least that was the only reason the students of Ever After High thought made sense.

And it wasn’t even a fun insanity like they get from the students from Wonderland.

No! This was full on cray-cray.

The type of crazy you only see in horror movies involving a crazy stalker and you wonder just when they’ll snap and make a face mask out of, you know, your face.

Apple seemed normal at first. She seemed like she got back to her old loveable, popular self. It was a relief to all her friends. Because, hey maybe their BFF really did just need some time to process.

But then they’d catch her staring at other girls, with a glint in her eye. They didn’t really understand it at first.

Until Briar caught Apple staring at her with the same peculiar look one day at lunch. They were all sitting in the normal little group; Apple, Blondie Lockes, Cerise, Briar, Maddie, and Lizzie.

“What?” Briar asked with a forced giggle. “Do I have lettuce in my teeth or something?”

Apple tilted her head, and a slow unnerving smile spread across her face, “You really are pretty, aren’t you?”

The brown-haired girl laughed, “Thanks, I guess.” She said and started to move back.

The blond leaned forward and grabbed Briar’s wrist to stop her, “No, I mean… You’re, really beautiful.” Apple said. “I never noticed before. But wow!”

That’s when the girls at the lunch table finally connected what the other girls they’d caught Apple staring at had in common – They were all gorgeous.

“Sleeping beauty and all that,” Briar tried to pull her hand away but the blonde’s grip tightened,.

Apple gave a high pitched laugh, “Don’t get me wrong; you’re not as pretty as me. But you’re amazingly close, isn’t she?” She asked the other girls. “Truly second best! Like in the whole school…”

“Apple,” Lizzie said slowly, “Let. Go. Of. Briar.”

“We’re just having girl talk,” Apple rolled her eyes playfully, but there was edge to her voice. A look of warning that flashed over her face.

Cerise glared, “You don’t need to touch her to talk.”

Apple ignored her and turned her attention back to Briar, “I just want to know how my good friend Briar feels about being the second most beautiful girl in school?”

Briar swallowed hard, “I, uh, I-”

Apple leaned forward, practically on top of the table at this point, “Are you jealous? Does it drive insane? Practically spitting with rage?” She asked, and then her voice turned into a stage whisper, “Does it kill you inside?”

“Apple!” Blondie snipped, “I just got a tip that Daring is cozying up Rosabella in the courtyard!”

Apple snapped back as like stuck by lightening, “Rosabella,” She said as if the world suddenly made sense. “I have to go,” She nodded and then frantically ran from the cafeteria.

The entire table went quiet after she left. Each trying to wrap their head around what just happened.

“Are you okay?” Cerise asked Briar who looked the most shaken out of them all.

Briar nodded, “Ye-yeah, I’m… I’m good.” She touched her wrist and then winced, “It’ll bruise a bit but that’s it.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Something’s wrong with Apple!”

“Something, something’s wrong?” Maddie rolled her eyes. “Everything is wrong with Apple. There’s a special place in Wonderland where we keep people like her. And we seal that area off and we don’t go near it.”

Lizzie snapped her fingers, “Which reminds me, we got to sign up for that student exchange thing to go to Wonderland High,”

“Would that really be an exchange?” Blondie looked confused. “Isn’t the program supposed to be for learning about other cultures.”

Lizzie shrugged, “Fine! Agrabah High. Or Camelot High. Or for the queen’s sake, Monster High. I don’t care! I just don’t want to wake up with my hair cut off.”

“Preach!” Maddie yelled.

Cerise bit her lip, “They make a really good point.”

“It won’t go that far,” Briar insisted but her voice lacked confidence, and she got skeptical looks from everyone. “We just have to figure out what Apple wants.”

“… An evil Queen,” Blondie answered, drawing everyone’s attention. “Apple is searching for someone to be the Evil Queen.”

Cerise nodded, “So she can be Snow White.”

“That’s not how it works,” Lizzie snapped. “The book decides.”

Briar smiled, “Exactly! The book decides, and no one really knows for sure what part they play until they sign.” She told them. “So maybe Apple’s right! Who knows if Raven is really the evil queen? Grimm can’t know for sure for years.”

“Grimm’s entire life is that book,” Maddie reminded them, “He knows what it can do better than us.”

Blondie chewed her lip, “The book has been known to change its mind though.”

Cerise narrowed her eyes, “Only for drastic situations. Like seriously drastic situations where characters no longer fit or can fulfil their intended roles.”

“Like Apple losing her ever-loving freaking mind,” Maddie offered. “And that’s coming from me, people.”

“OR Raven being too young,” Briar offered cheerfully.

“Maybe… we can help her?” Blondie said.

“NO!” Lizzie and Maddie snapped together.

“Do not enable her,” Lizzie told them.

“Do not get her hopes up,” Maddie said. “Or make her think for one moment she’s doing the right thing.”

Briar frowned, “We’re her friends.”

Maddie shrugged, “Friends let friends know when they’re going too far.”

“Friends let friends know when it’s time to move on,” Lizzie added.

“It’s Apple’s dream,” Blondie stated.

That’s when a clear line was drawn.

Briar and Blondie who looked ready to find a way to help Apple find to be Snow White. And Lizzie and Maddie who clearly decided they weren’t getting involved. Cerise looked between the two groups, and remembered the pain that had flashed in Briar’s eyes when Apple had refused to let go of her.

“…Apple needs to grow up,” Cerise finally said. “Not every dream or wish comes true. She has to realize that. We’re not children anymore. There is no excuse for her behavior.”

Briar and Blondie shared a look before nodding and agreeing to go along with the majority vote.

“Apple’s just being a bit crazy right now,” Blondie offered. “You two of all should know what that’s like.”

Maddie let out an affront squeak.

“We’re Wonderland crazy,” Lizzie shook her head, “Not the reason to you should sleep with a knife under your pillow crazy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple is basically going more insane

All the girls in Ever After High began to get worried as Apple was found to be staring at them over time.

Briar eventually found herself to be the only one other than Blondie that stayed sitting with Apple.

Cerise and Romana were transferred to Monster High after some discussion with Grimm.

Grimm new the truth about their parents, and after all these years he truly didn’t care at all. Apple was the main concern of his now with how she was acting.

Lizzie, Kitty, and Maddie both were transferred to Wonderland High.

It was their parents whom wanted to raise their children in Ever After so Wonderland to them was a somewhat new experience.

Ashlynn dropped the friendship once she noticed how Apple was acting and had heard from Cerise what was happening.

Briar was on high alert. All the girls in Ever After High were now very weary of Apple after they finally realized the reason for the staring.

Now Briar was scared of the blonde.

Of what Apple would do.

But she dismissed those thoughts from her mind.

Legacy Day was close and everyone other than Blondie and Briar could see what this would bring Apple.

The revelation of her not being the Next Snow White.

It was clear to everyone she wasn’t getting the story.

With how fucking crazy she was becoming everyone had a hunch she was going to end up with some other story.

Wouldn’t surprise them if she was given the role of an antagonist of a telenovela with how crazy she was acting.

However, they knew Apple wasn’t getting it because of her Evil Queen being far too young to be able to take part of the tale.

That and Raven was much more beautiful than Apple.

And she was barely 3 years old!

A few girls begand to stop wearing make up as to not have Apple stare at them.

It semi improved things.

Unfortunately for Briar and Faybelle, both girls didn’t wear THAT much make-up. Faybelle thanks to having blue skin opted for just eyeliner and lipstick while Briar wore face masks to sleep that helped her skin semi glow and look healthy.

Darling Charming got a free pass since Apple mumbled how she was her future sister in law. She had to tolerate her really.

No bad blood between in laws really.

Can’t have that. No not at all.

But Apple continued to stare at Darling till the poor Charming girl opted to do the exchange program in Wonderland High.

No one from Wonderland High came.

Many parents whom were told by a few students what was happening grew concerned about their children.

Apple didn’t notice, she spent her free time in her room asking her mirror the same question that never answered back.

“Who’s the fairest on the land,” she whispers to it with bloodshot eyes as she pulls on her hair bit by bit.

“Me,” she aggressively whispers as bites on her pillow from giggling madly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @unmaskedagain wrote this chapter

Snow had heard the complaints from the other parents about her daughter’s behavior as of late.

_Apple is losing her mind._

_Apple keeps talking to herself!_

_Apple is scaring all the other girls._

_Daring wants a restraining order!_

_Get your daughter some help!_

And knew that they just didn’t understand. Most families could go a decade or two without fulfilling their stories. (And if Snow was less kind, she’d say it was because their tales weren’t as important as hers.)

However, there had never been a generation in her family without a Snow White. It just wasn’t done!

As far as she was concern Apple was reacting the right way. Her future, her dreams were gone. How do you suddenly deal with that?

It wasn’t fair.

Apple should be the next Snow White! (Her daughter couldn’t just be some background character. She was Snow White’s freaking daughter. Apple deserved the best!)

Who cared if some little girl couldn’t get her future destiny, as long as Snow’s daughter got hers.

Her daughter was just like her, and realized that Snow White was the most important part of the story. The Evil Queen could easily be replaced. How hard was it to poison someone and be less attractive, after all?

So Snow happily reviewed all the students pictures her daughter had sent her, hoping to find the Next Evil Queen among them.

Most were boring look, barely passable for average princess looks but few stood out. It didn’t matter if they were evil or not. They could become Evil later. Fulfil their new destiny. One thing Snow had always stood by is that Evil isn’t born, it’s made.

And all some girl needed was slight push in the right direction. Then Apple would have her happy ending. It was as simple as that.

Finally Snow picked up a photo and decided that this girl was clearly one of the most beautiful in school, and called her daughter.

“Briar,” Snow said. “Pick Briar.”

Apple frowned, “But Briar’s my friend. She’d never poison me.”

“If she was really your friend, she would,” Snow declared. “After all any true friend would want you to have your happy ending right?”

Apple said, I really don’t think she’ll go for it.”

Snow shrugged, “You just have to nudge her in the right direction. Remind her that she’s second when it comes to you. Make jealous. Maker her turn green with envy. Make her burn. You’re White; it will be easy. Most people would die to be us.”

“I guess…”

“Don’t guess,” Snow chastised. “Besides you’ll be helping her! Everyone knows Briar doesn’t want to sleep for 100 years. If she gets a new role to play, she won’t ever have to! She’ll thank you for this.”

The blond brightened, “That’s true! Oh this is perfect,” She smiled. “Briar’s my Evil Queen. She’ll be so excited when I tell her.” She paused. “Still, what if she still doesn’t want to be the Evil Queen. I mean, no one wants to be the villain.”

“Simple…” Snow said easily, “You make her.”


	11. Chapter 11

Briar worried about Apple now.

The girl had turned down right nasty and kept telling her how she was the 2nd fairest. That she was just as fairest, but by 2nd place, which honestly really hurt.

She didn’t understand why really.

“It’s because Snow is clearly trying to get you to be the Evil Queen for Apple’s tale,” Faybelle snidely remarked as she slammed Briar’s locker shut.

Briar jumped and blinked slowly.

“Wait…. why?” she asked confused.

“All past Evil Queens were almost fairest but every Snow White beat them because of how their tale goes. You are a Beauty, Briar Beauty, daughter of The Sleeping Beauty. You’re basically… well you’re very beautiful and almost same level with Apple,” Faybelle said in a whisper as she looked around to make sure Apple wasn’t around.

Even for a fae, the White girl was creeping her out.

“Faybelle what are you saying?” Briar asked in a scared whisper.

“Apple and Snow are trying to make you become the Next Evil Queen.”

Briar blinked in shock.

“Why me? You’re beautiful as well…” she trails off as she furrows her brows, “so is Duchess.”

“I’m guessing Snow only looked at the princesses. Doubt she would’ve picked a reasonable villain kid.”

Briar frowns, “why me?”

Faybelle sighs and quickly dragged her frenemy to the enchanted forest, ignoring the few students outside and made sure to see if they were being followed.

“What is so hard to wrap your head around Beauty?” Faybelle asked sharply before biting her lip, “they see it as a chance for you to not go through The Sleeping Beauty tale.”

Briar blinks slowly before it finally clicks.

Push her to jealousy at being called 2nd best in beauty and fairest, which would lead her to be the next Evil Queen.

“Although, it can’t work. The book is strict.”

Briar looks at Faybelle worriedly, “are you sure?”

Faybelle’s eyes went soft and she grimaced looking at the anxious look of Briar’s and sighs, “the book never lies.”

“Legacy Day is in just a few days. Whatever this brings… well it’ll hopefully snap Apple out of this.”

____

Snow waved off a cup of tea one of her maids brought her and frowns seeing a text from Apple.

“Why not any of the villain girls?”

Snow blinked and frowns. Why not any of the villain children? Perhaps that was a good idea. Apple merely sent her princesses.

Then again past Evil Queens have come from royalty because of how the original had married into it. Not many villain children who were of royal blood.

‘Send them.’

She placed her phone facing down and glares at her ipad seeing all the photos that Mira had posted online of her daughter and husband.

She wrinkles her nose, the child had too much baby fat and the red eyes didn’t do well. All Evil Queens have had violet eyes or blonde/mint colored hair.

Raven had neither.

A minute later she shakes her head as to bring her back to focus as she unlocked her phone.

Apple had sent her non royal children and even female villain children.

Most of them looked boring.

Cerise and Romana Badwolf-Hood, it had come to light about Red Riding Hood and Badwolf’s marriage, but everyone was very accepting. Except, Snow’s kingdom, which wasn’t a surprise.

Romana and Cerise Badwolf-Hood.

They were very close to being picked.

But she didn’t like hybrids in her tales. ‘You never know what the filth get when mixed,’ crossed her mind as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the hybrid girls.

Blondie Lockes, oh she was just… so plain.

‘Then again past Goldilocks have died in their tales in past tellings,’ Snow mused with an eye roll as she swipped the picture away.

Lizzie Hearts… the girl was pale and all, but the hair.

Duchess Swan… the girl was beautiful by a fair bit. But she turned to a swan at random times. Snow huffs swiping left on the photo of a smiling Duchess.

“Dove’s child deserves the tale,” she says snidely. All Swans have had to stay strictly to their tale. No matter what really.

Their legacy had to have them die.

Snow slowly got frustrated before blinking in shock as she sees the photo

The photo of Faybelle Thorn.

She had the hair and well…. she was beautiful in her own way because of fae magic.

Sure Sleeping Beauty had to have it’s Maleficent, but Faybelle could have both roles really. All she had to do was curse Briar to the 100 year sleep. No big deal.

Now what to tell Apple.

‘Faybelle Thorn. Choose her if Briar is unwilling.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @unmaskedagain

Faybelle Thorn was no fool. She saw the way Apple looked at her with a greedy look in her eye that made the Fae’s stomach clench.

No way in all of Dante’s inferno, Faybelle thought, would I ever be her villain.

It was near unbearable to even consider possibility. First Apple was clearly out of her mind. It got so bad, the blond had lost nearly all of her friends; even steadfast Briar could be hard-pressed to be found anyway near the once future Snow White.

Secondly, the role of Evil Queen came with very few perks. The perks included: being a renowned beauty, getting magical powers, and a kingdom because in order to be the Evil Queen you need to be a Queen. And the biggest perk, you get to be in the most famous fairytales of them.

Faybelle was interested. For starters, her mother was Queen of Faries. She already had a royal title whether anyone knew it or not. One had she’ll follow in her mother’s footstep and rule. Faybelle was already a beauty; fae-kind were known for being exceptionally good-looking. Finally, Faybelle already had magical powers. Besides, Sleeping Beauty was already a pretty famous fairytale.

Oh an bonus Briar wasn’t a psycho.

There was no reason for Faybelle to be interested in being Apple White’s villain, and she wouldn’t pretend to be. She would not feed the sad little girl’s delusions.

Instead, Faybelle had taken to avoiding the other girl; disappearing whenever she came near. And when she couldn’t do that, she found that the other students, particularly the girls, were quick to assist the young dark fairy in escaping.

…It was almost as weird as what was going on with Apple.

Students and teachers tried to help Faybelle in any way they could. Faybelle got compassion and empathy that a future villain normally would never get.

It was like people were more scared of Apple than they were of Faybelle.

“They know what to expect from you,” Duchess, her best friend and roommate, told her one night. “No one knows what Apple might do. That’s scary. Villians almost always have a role to play that they follow. Apple has gone off script. She’s something… new.”

“It doesn’t even make sense,” Faybelle complained. “Why does Princess Nutjub even want me. She’s from the White Kingdom? I’m one of the last girls she should even consider!”

Everyone knew what the White Kingdom was like. Anyone who wasn’t completely human knew to avoid that place. Even drawfs had a hard time there.

Sure in polite company they’d call Snow White’s Kingdom… Traditional. If they were honest, everyone knew that was code for xenophobic, backwards, and elitist. For merlin’s sake, the upperclass still called the citizens peasants or commoners if they were being nice.

If you were even a little bit different, a little bit peculiar, a little bit outside the norm, they’d hate you. They’d look at you like you were scum on their fine china.

“I won’t deal with them,” Faybelle swore. “If I do, they’ll just use me as an example of why anyone who isn’t human or like them is Evil and Wrong.”

Duchess nodded in agreement, “How that kingdom has managed to survive this long is anyone’s guess.”


	13. Chapter 13

Duchess worried for Faybelle.

The poor fae kept getting hounded by Apple that most of the school kept tabs on where Apple was heading now.

It was scary.

She bit her lip as she brushed her hair in her bed.

Legacy Day was tomorrow.

And she was terrified at what this would mean for Apple.

The girl wasn’t getting the Snow White role at all.

How could she with no Evil Queen to take the role?

Duchess glanced at the hanging outfit in her closet.

Her Legacy Day attire.

She jumps as the door to their dormroom slammed open and then shut as a disheveled looking Faybelle groans.

“Jesus she was so close,” she mutters before locking thr door and made her way to Duchess’s bed.

“Princess Nutjob or Princess Beautiful as a Rose?” Duchess teased.

Yeah she knew Faybelle had a slight crush on her frenemy, but it was a crush and Faybelle desperately tried to hide the obvious crush.

“Apple is going nuts, I’ve made a spell for Briar where Apple can’t get 20 feet near her without Briar being able to hear bells,” Faybelle groans as she laid on the bed and blushes seeing Duchess’s smug look.

“Shut up.”

Duchess went back to brushing her hair when she pauses, “Faybelle?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think…. that any future White would be getting the Snow White tale,” she whispers softly as she finally came to the realization of something as she remembered their previous conversation.

Faybelle furrows her eyebrows, a little confused, “what do you mean?”

“Raven Leonard-Queen is half vampaneze. She’s a hybrid and-”

“- and the White Kingdom dislikes hybrids,” Faybelle whispered out as the realization hit her.

“Well…. all in all we only have to focus on tomorrow. Lord knows what will happen if Snow White figures this out,” Duchess said before yawning.

The whole school felt a sense of dread over the next day A few of the students who had left were coming back only specifically for Legacy Day before going back to the school they had transferred in.

All in all they felt nervous about Legacy Day.

Mostly because of what it might bring out of Apple White.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @unmaskedagain wrote this

It was the night before Legacy day. However, instead of the usual glitz and glamour and celebrations the day usually came with; it was rather solemn. This was the year there should’ve been a new Snow White declared. A new Sleeping Beauty. A new Cinderella. A new Red Riding Hood. Nearly all the big classic fairytales were up. It was the biggest Legacy day in a generation.

Everyone from kingdoms all over should’ve fought tooth and nail to attend. Parties normally would’ve been thrown non-stop. Parades after parades just to celebrate. The teachers at Ever After High should’ve been breaking up one party after the next. The Students should’ve been celebrating endlessly.

Nevertheless, things were quiet.

Every guy was afraid they’d catch Apple’s eye, now that Daring’s parents had removed him from school

Every girl was terrified to draw too much attention to herself. They were afraid of being too pretty, and a few even went of they way to make themselves look uglier.

Girls like Briar and Ashlynn Ella stopped attending most of their princess classes. And frankly no one could blame them. Instead, the teachers allowed them to do something akin to Castle-schooling instead.

This was not how things should be

Grimm pinched his nose, and for fifteenth time that semester he considered early retirement. The reason? Well there were two.

Apple White and Snow White.

And to think not too long ago he had so many high hopes for the princess. All her school transcripts said that Apple was the ideal girl to star in any fairy tale. She was sweet. She was kind. She was caring. She was beautiful. She was honest and brave.

The girl that was described into her transfer paperwork was not the girl attending his school. Grimm was starting to realize how bad of an idea it was to blindly trust transcripts from a school where the parents currently ruled kingdom said school was in.

Everything said should’ve been taken with a grain of salt.

Apple White was spoiled rotten. She was mentally unhinged. More and more students were transferring just to get away from her. Parents were concerned for their children, and every day Grimm had to deal with the mountain of complaints he received.

It got to the point where Grimm had no choice but to assign security detail to Apple. Not for her protection, like the girl made it clear she thought, but for the protection of everyone around her. For when Apple finally snapped off the rails completely. And that day was coming, everyone knew it.

Snow White didn’t help the situation at all. If anything, her own self-importance fed into her daughter’s delusions. Snow was convinced that if they just found another Evil Queen, Apple would be declared the next Snow White.

Grimm told her time and time again, that it wasn’t going to happen.

The headmaster knew for certain one thing; even if Raven Queen had been old enough to attend Ever After High, there was no way Legacy Book would ever have chosen Apple to be the next Snow White.

And at this point, he was even wondering how Snow was ever declared the next Snow White. Then he remembered the sweet girl that had attended Ever After High, and just wondered how Snow went so wrong. When did she become so entitled? So selfish? So…

Evil queen like.

And why did her daughter have to take so much after her.

Honestly, at this point, Grimm felt the need to warn Snow White and Apple that if they weren’t careful, if they kept behaving the way they did, kept pushing…

Well, all Grimm could say to that was: Evil isn’t born, its made.


	15. Chapter 15

Both Faybelle and Duchess slept in Faybelle’s bed, the fae’s side having had spells for protection. They were silently watching the door so as to see if Apple tried to sneak in.

Everyone in the school feared Apple and had either Baba Yaga, Faybelle, or another magic user magic their room for protection.

“There’s no classes tomorrow right?” Duchess asked curiously to Faybelle who nodded and sighs.

Faybelle sits up and took out her MirrorPhone and touched the group chat that only had the basically everyone except Apple.

She winced as she saw a few girls panicking in thr chat on how they should present themselves in Legacy Day.

A few said to wear the bare minimum of make up, nothing could be done about the outfits. It was tradition to wear the outfit of the past generation and they all looked very lovely.

A few girls were lucky they never had Apple look at them.

The evil ugly stepsisters and Cedar were lucky. The sisters having basically not having any appealing about them if you were shallow like Apple, and Cedar having not being a real human girl and deemed not beautiful by Apple were in the clear. As well as a few female trolls. A few guys were in the clear of not being hounded by Apple to be her prince. Mostly they were sons of villains and others were hybrids. Which got the all clear of not being picked with how the White Kingdom felt about hybrid royalty.

Giles felt a shiver in his spine and for the first time felt grateful to be under the school.

The next morning parents of the students to arrive at 8 AM so as to be able to sit wherever they wanted during the ceremony. A few felt uneasy with how things have developed after they heard from Crimson how with Raven Queen being half vampaneze that Apple wouldn’t or couldn’t be the next Snow White.

They were scared for their children.

Cerise and the other students who had transferred came back just for that day and they all felt uneasy about the day.

Cerise wore a necklace that a certain De Nile Princess gave her for protection before she had came back for Legacy Day. Daring was going to wear a knight’s armor, his parents basically begged him to wear it in case Apple tried anything and basically told him that if he got his father’s story of saving a princess from a tower guarded by a dragon they would be absolutely glad. And even Chase Redford came to escort the girls back to Ever After High.

A few girls wore no make up, others wore a lipstick that didn’t go with their skin tone, and others wore a light amount of it.

The male students who would attend Legacy Day wore sunglasses so as to not make eye contact with Apple White.

All the girls were in a ballroom sized changing room getting ready, a few beginning to panic about the day and the rest having to reassure them everything was fine. No big deal.

A few started to break down while getting ready.

“Whatever happens…. it’s on Snow White’s fault,” Faybelle called out trying desperately to calm all the girls down.

Speaking of White, Apple White wasn’t with them, she was getting ready in her room, much to their relief.

They just hoped that nothing bad happened.

At all.

In the seats where the parents sat in Mira sat next to her bffas who were finally publicly holding hands and wearing their wedding rings. Grimm basically begged her to come to spell Apple if she tried anything. Her and Maleficent really which they were fine with doing. The man was getting exhausted and it showed.

Mira looked around and she noticed Marianna, otherwise known as Maleficent, to be whispering chants and realized they were spells.

Mira did the same and casted a spell to protect every parent around her except Snow White.

That’s when she arrived wearing an elegant dress way too over dressed for the event. Sure some parents wore dresses such as gowns but over time they wore simple suits and short dresses, but Snow never did simple.

That’s when the music began for the students to arrive and Mira finally saw how much Apple truly looked unhinged.

It was the eyes.

The wide bloodshot eyes.

Everyone felt uneasy seeing the rest of the students of Legacy Day enter, you could see how they felt about the day.

All hell will break loose if Apple saw she wasn’t getting her story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @unmaskedagain

The crowd was silent as one by one students signed their names in the great Book Of Legends. It was a solemn affair.

Though most people were sure that there was no way Apple White would be deemed the next Snow White… There was still a slight chance.

What if Grimm was wrong? What if the Book of Legends didn’t care that Apple was a nutjob? Afterall, the current Snow White was… the opposite of what a Snow White should be. She was conceited, big-headed, entitled. Selfish.

If someone like her could be Snow White, why couldn’t Apple?

Maybe the book would care more about the bloodline then who really deserved to the next Snow White?

No matter how small of chance, it was a risk not many wanted to take.

Every guy, particularly the ones with royal roots, had to force themselves to walk to the book. Dread filling their stomachs as the thought of being the next Snow White’s Prince. Especially if for some insane reason, Apple was that Snow White. They mostly worried about how their families and kingdoms would suffer if they were forced to tie themselves to the (Snow) White Kingdom

Nearly ever girl had tears in her eyes as she walked to the podium. They didn’t know which would be a more terrible fate; being the next evil Queen to Apple’s Snow White. Or being the next Snow White, if the book deemed it, and having to deal with whatever Apple’s reaction.

Once the kids would’ve wished for such a grand role; to enhance their families legacies; to bring honor to their kingdoms. Now the tale of Snow White had swiftly would leave anyone as persona non grata.

Even Daring’s parents had told him they’d remove him as heir and replace him with Dexter or even Darling as the next ruler of the Charming kingdom if he was deemed Apple’s Prince; whether she turned our to be Snow White or just some random Princess would who needed to be rescued from a tower.

Every parent held their breath when their kid was called to sign the book; praying and wishing for the best.

Briar’s hand shook as she signed the book of legends. She had never wanted to sign it; dreamed that she wouldn’t have to. But now there was a worse alternative to being Sleeping Beauty (though once Briar never dreamed that was even possible)…

Being the Evil Queen.

Or more specifically being the Evil Queen to Apple White’s Snow White.

That would been a nightmare come true.

Still being the next Sleeping Beauty wouldn’t be easy. The good thing was The book said she’d get a modern adaption which could mean literally anything from Aliens to Vampires to a Princess Diaries type of thing. Which meant that Briar wouldn’t have to sleep for one hundred years as most modern adaptions rarely if ever followed the original story. She’d still be cursed to sleep but not for long.

Heck for all Briar knew she wouldn’t even get a Prince Charming. Most fairy tale retellings were all about girl power.

Briar held her head high as she walked off the stage, only a small amount of people were clapping. Most because the countdown had started.

They’d call for Apple White soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Cerise went after Briar, she showed her ears off proudly while wearing her legacy day outfit. The necklace secured tightly as she prayed it to give her protection. She felt the intense stare of Apple who was behind Daring stare at her and she knew why.

Because she was a hybrid. Of a human and wolf. Of a villain and hero.

And Apple was a White.

Whites that despised anything different than what their kingdom deemed good.

God were all past Good Kings glad to marry their Evil Queen to get out of that hell hole.

“I am Cerise Badwolf-Hood. Daughter of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf, and I pledge to be the next….” she trails off nervously.

This was a new problem with the big bad secret out. She didn’t know if she were to really take the legacy of Red Riding Hood or of Badwolf and Romana could’ve lied saying she was the next Bad Wolf when it probably wasn’t true.

Cerise grabbed the key that appeared stuck the key in to the book. The picture of the cover showed a basket full of goodies.

She sighs in relief that the story shows the two sisters fighting over a boardgame with their grandmother.

She quickly signs it.

Daring went next, he walked up wearing the knights armor his father and his past relatives have worn in their legacy day and gulps nervously.

“I am Daring Charming, son of Queen and King Charming and I pledge…” he trails off as he wearily looked around at the audience. He gulps nervously before looking as the key appeared and hesitated before grabbing it.

 _‘Dear god don’t give me Apple. Anyone is better,’_ he thought weakly as he unlocked the book and blinks as a red rose with thorns appeared.

He felt a sense of relief as he saw he would be the next Beast in the Beauty and the Beast tale and quickly signed it after announcing it.

He ignored the burning glare Apple gave him as he left the stage.

Everyone felt tense as Apple White walked on stage.

As well as blinked in surprise as Milton stepped next to her and a new figure as well.

Giles Grimm.

The parents tensed up except Snow White who watched with a pleasant smile. The woman wasn’t happy about Briar being the next Sleeping Beauty, she still had Faybelle.

Except, she realized that Faybelle signed the book at the beginning.

She really didn’t pay attention. She only looked up from her phone when she realized Apple was next.

Apple was wide eyed and bouncing on her toes as she gripped the podium tightly.

“I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I pledge to be the next Snow White!” she shouts excitedly with wide manic eyes as she grabbed the key and unlocked the book.

She blinks in confusion as the image that appeared in the cover went stark white.

Her mind went blank as she saw the pages turn and they turned to be blank.

What Apple didn’t know was that the Storybook of Legends deemed her unfit to have any story. Too unhinged to have a story, fairytale or otherwise.

The screaming that came after that haunted everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @unmaskedagain

The pretty blond girl sat in a chair by the window. She didn’t speak. Her eyes were empty. Her skin pale. If it wasn’t for the slow movement of her chest rising and falling signally that she was still breathing, still alive, most would’ve thought she was a mannequin at best, at worst that she was dead.

After the screaming fit at Legacy day, that still lingered in people’s minds and sent shivers through them.

Whatever was left of the Princess’ sanity shattered the second she realized that not only was she not going to be Snow White. She wasn’t going to be anyone.

As she screamed, Apple tried to rip apart the pages out of the book, “NOOOOOOO!” She roared. “I’m Snow White! ME! I am! I’m someone! I’m a princess!”

Apple had to be forcibly dragged from the stage. The young girl cried and yelled about her destiny the entire time. The crowd could only watch stunned. A few in the audience hadn’t believed the rumors that the Apple White, the sweet darling girl they knew had snapped. It was just envious people trying to make her look bad. They had thought that the current Snow White wouldn’t dealt with her otherwise.

But now that they were seeing it with their own eyes… It was something else. The worst part?

Was the sight of Snow White looking thoroughly unsurprised by the event that was occurring. It was clear to everyone that she knew. She knew what Apple was like. And even when Snow got up and made a show of a doting mother explaining away her child’s actions, as if Apple was just a two-year-old throwing a tantrum, there was still a bit of superiority in the way Snow held herself almost like she believed Apple was justified.

And then Snow said something that shook people to their core, “…No worries, everyone. I’m sure once the book is fixed, everything will be as perfect a clear sunny summer day. Apple just needs to sign and get her destiny. The world needs Snow White after all…”

And was when they realized Snow did think Apple did nothing wrong, and that it was the book was that was the problem.

No one knew what to say or how to react to the so-called fairest of them all. And what Snow White didn’t realize was that it was her words, not Apple’s breakdown, that caused the almost magic-like spell, that celebrities with their fame could cast over people, to finally break.

Everyone in all the lands of magic and beyond knew the story of Snow White. Snow White was good and kind and sweet and beautiful inside and out. They all assumed whoever became Snow White did because they were same as the original. This was to the point where they never even questioned why every Snow White went by Snow White when no other person who signed the book went by their characters’ names once their story had ended.

But that was all it was; someone playing a character. And they remembered that that was all Snow White was… A role to be played.

It was like they were finally seeing through the illusion that was Snow White. Instead of seeing Snow White standing in front of them like they always had (even back when she was just the next Snow White), they were finally seeing Diana White.

Diana White an entitled, narcissistic woman with a superiority complex the size of her kingdom.

And they couldn’t unsee it.

And as Diana White walked off stage to go console her daughter and do damage control, she never realized that the magic that being Snow White came with had finally stopped. And the reckoning that would come would shatter her world forever.

As for Apple White, once she was dragged off stage, she went silent. Like she went Catatonic

Nothing.

The thought hissed repeatedly in her head.

Apple was nothing.

She was no one.

She wasn’t Snow White.

She wasn’t even a princess in a tower.

Or an ugly step-sister.

Apple White didn’t have a destiny.

She was no one.


	19. Chapter 19

Draiden Charming rubs his temples, god how he wished that he had been destined with a different princess. He had been joyful at first to be with the next Snow White, Diana, but now he regretted it so badly.

The kingdom he lived in made him feel suffocated and tired. He didn’t get to rule it, Dia-Snow did.

She didn’t even it run it well.

He had tried to make it work, but she was so horrible he quickly decided to fall into bed with anyone. Sure some were well kept secret and some lied about being his lovers, but he was sure as heck wouldn’t be caught.

He takes a swig of wine, his lips blue and he looks at at the ceiling.

He knew the book wasn’t broken. It was very well working perfectly.

He may have not been a good father, but dear god was Apple going down a horrible time. Except, she brought it on herself since she was little and kept getting more and more obsessed with the Snow White tale.

He had watched the livestream that a trembling Blondie Lockes had set up and was so horrified and disgusted at how Diana reacted.

The book wasn’t broken. It worked perfectly well.

He glanced at the mirror, that stupid mirror she would repeatedly ask who was the fairest.

Easy answer that it was Mira Queen. Always.

God how he wanted a divorce. Anything to escape this horrible kingdom.

He glanced at the pictures hanged up and noticed the one of newborn Apple.

How strange that Apple had blonde hair when none of her parents had blonde hair.

He straightens up and smiles as he gets on his laptop.

He then a few strands of his hair and a few from Apple from a hairbrush in her room.

He found a way out of this horrible kingdom and marriage.

It was by destroying Diana’s reputation further.

He smiled as a day later news broke out.

“This just in. Apple White is not the daughter of Diana White’s husband. Draiden Charming-”

“Could it be that Queen Diana White committed adultery on her husband resulting on Apple White’s birth?”

“They both have black hair, she has blonde hair. It perfectly explains the hair!”

News broke out and more and more came out.

At Ever After High, Blondie dropped her MirrorPad as the news broke out. Many other students and people were shocked.

Mira Queen-Leonard watched all this with wide eyes as she listened to the news now finally rip apart Diana White.

Rip apart Snow White like they should’ve when things went to shit like centuries ago.

What got her surprise is something else.

King Draiden Charming filing for divorce with Diana White.

Apple White had the radio on because a servant in the castle had freaked out a little as she was so silent. So she felt herself go numb as she heard the truth.

Her mother had been unfaithful.

She wasn’t the daughter of Snow White and her Prince.

She was the daughter of Snow White and that of what came from an affair with someone else.

She felt herself go numb and her mind go blank at the realization at how she bragged about her parents having a perfect marriage. How she had ignores the rumors and news outlets since she was young accusing her father of infidelity.

Diana however was trying to keep the perfect image.

But it comes crashing down, like any bad thing eventually does.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @unmaskedagain

Who was the father?

That was the question everyone wanted to know. Despite her seemingly mental breakdown, her giant fall from the pedestal the world had built her on, the fact that there would be no Snow White for this generation, that was the thing people screamed to know.

Who Was Apple White’s Biological Father?

A majority of the people who met the girl or had been following any and all news trends regarding the “Rotten Apple” as some had taken to calling the blond princess, had guessed that her father had to be a villain. Apple was obviously just finally revealing her villainous nature because…

Well the Apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree as the saying goes.

However, there weren’t many blond villains.

Some considered Gaston, as the last Generations had blond hair. A few even thought that Diana White stepped out of the magical land of fairy tales and found herself in the Realm of Horror. And if that was true, as far as the people who thought this decided; Apple might as well be the spawn of Satan.

However a few of the smarter people, who didn’t automatically assume anyone cast into a villain role was born evil instead you know just playing a part, knew the truth.

Diana White would never “lower” herself to sleeping with a villain; no matter how handsome or rich the man was.

No. Apple White’s real father had to be one of the “good guys.” Another charming perhaps. A knight in shining armor; nearly every Lancelot was blond, come to think of it, and the last one had spent quite a bit of time with Diana when they were in school together.

Speculation and rumors flew.

Everyone had their own theory.

It didn’t help that Diana White refused to comment on the parentage of her daughter.

Or that fact that her husband, the man that people once thought to be the next “Good King”, had packed his bags and left the White Kingdom. Not long after, people started hearing about him contacting his Lawyers for divorce on the grounds of adultery.

Still Diana never commented.

She feigned that she was still as perfect as ever. The only people who believed her were the citizens in her own little kingdom who refused to think that Snow White, any Snow White could do anything wrong.

As long as Diana was in her kingdom, she allowed herself to believe everything really was perfect. However, the second she stepped outside of it that bubble she lived in popped.

The news ripped her personal life to shreds.

The White kingdom, while never that good in the eyes of most people around the world, had become the butt of everyone’s joke.

Even her dearest friends didn’t always answer or return her phone calls. None were willing to risk be tarred with the same brush as Snow. Or just as bad, have their husbands caught near her and have to deal with the speculation that one of them was Apple’s real father.

Even Grimm rarely ever had time for Diana White anymore, when before he was her most avid supporter. Diana failed to realize that Grimm only like the Snow White family because of what they represented and what people saw them as; all things good and pure. And everyone Snow white was always an dedicated supporter of everyone signing the Legacy book, and thus everyone else follow in her footsteps.

However, without the illusion that being Snow White provided, that family had little else to offer.

And Grimm would rather not have the Storybook of Legends associated with Diana White or Apple White; not when the as far as anyone was concerned Apple had driven herself insane trying to get her supposed destiny.

For the first time, Diana White felt alone.

No headmaster to make sure she got what she wanted.

No husband to cater to her every whim.

No friends/followers to do whatever she said and side with her over everything.

No adoring media and public praising her endlessly.

She didn’t even have the picture perfect appearance of being Snow White to rely on.

No.

While a few weeks ago, everyone called her Snow, or Snow White.

Now they just called her Diana. Or Queen Diana, if they were being respectful.

And Diana knew there was a difference between the two.

To the world, Snow White was sweet, beautiful, innocent princess the world loved to love. A little girl that need to be protected and saved. Someone’s whose indiscretions could be looked over as the frivolousness of youth. Princesses could have tantrums when they didn’t get their ways, could fall in love endlessly over and over again, could dance the night away, and leave someone else to rule their kingdoms in the morning. What was a scandal or two? Who didn’t make mistakes when they young after all?

Princesses had this luxury, Queens did not.

Queens had to be elegant and proper. They could throw tantrums or party like a twenty-year-old sorority girl. They ruled justly and efficiently.

They didn’t cause scandals. They defused the ones their children, young princess and princess caused. Or in some cases covered them up.

Princesses like Snow White could pretend they didn’t what they were doing. They could act helpless and needy. Because people expected princesses like Snow White to need to be saved.

Queens had to save themselves. They learned to save themselves when their childish stories were over and it was time grow up and to learn how to be Queens.

Diana was not a young, naive, princess anymore.

The mask of Snow White barely fooled anyone.

People only saw Queen Diana now. Someone who was screwing up terribly.

And Queen Diana White didn’t know what to do. While she always made the big decisions, her husband had run the everyday tasks of the kingdom, and before him, her father. (Thought if she was Honest, her husband been too much of Liberal to rule the traditional White kingdom the way the people wanted. Most hated him. He’d be better off in Mira’s kingdom, Diana once thought long before all the drama had started. And little did she know that was exactly where Draiden Charming ended up running off too. Not long after, he’d meet this beautiful Gorgon with Purple snakes for hair and slowly fall in love. He learned a long time ago; true beauty was on the inside). Only when the other nobles made too much of a fuss about what the Kings were trying to do did she ever be forced to intervene

Diana had been too busy being the glamorous Snow White to care about any of that.

And now she knew she was screwed.

All eyes were on Queen Diana.

And Diana just didn’t knew who she was if she wasn’t Snow White.


	21. Chapter 21

The school eventually relaxed and the students that had left came back after Grimm reassured everyone that Apple White was never to return to school.

The only ones to come back was the Charming siblings, the Badwolf-Hood siblings came back as well.

The princess had locked herself in her room in the castle she lived in.

It was only the five of them that came back for the time being after Legacy Day.

Only a few almost felt bad about the situation.

Almost, Duchess and Faybelle had to basically hit in their heads to see truly how Diana White was.

“I’m not really surprised, I mean how was no one suspicious when we were all little?” Duchess says as she ate a carrot with ranch.

All the girls and Dexter sat in a lunch table, Blondie having her MirrorPad out thinking about news ideas.

Faybelle and Blondie nod.

“Genetics would’ve showed that Apple should’ve been born ebony haired, not blonde,” Dexter said.

“But all past Queens have done the blood on snow wish, no?” Ceddar asked confused.

“Not all though, every now and then in the different telling of the tale, they don’t mention the blood in snow part, but yes most do indeed do the wish causing that generation of Snow White to be born ebony haired. A few never did, but the ebony haired gene comes through,” Darling says as she looks through her MirrorPad to see past tellings of the Snow White tale.

Duchess shrugs, “Queen Diana’s father was blonde though….”

“I doubt the media would bring up King James Good. Not after he and Mira divorced after the Snow White tale.”

King James Good and Mira had divorced after their tale ended. Which James didn’t mind really since he stayed in the kingdom and fell in love with a River Song that lived there.

“All past Good Kings either were ebony haired or brown haired, and even then the next Snow White always had black hair.”

“So what makes Apple….so different,” Blondie whispers out.

Ceddar frowns, “what if….Apple got the blonde hair from her grandfather? Her biological father doesn’t have to be blonde, he just needs to have really strong blone genes on him that would carry into Apple,” she says frowning.

“Oh shit you’re onto something,” Blondie blurts out and looks down to see she was on live.

“Oops.”

_____

Apple stares out the balcony of her room, she had closed off further once she heard about her parents divorce as well as the speculations of who her biological father was.

She hears her door open and she flinches as a servant touched her shoulder.

“Miss Apple it’s time for lunch,” the servent said gently to Apple.

Except, Apple ignored them.

“Miss Apple-”

“Evari, I would like to be alone with my daughter,” Diana speaks aloud as she entered her daughter’s room.

“Yes ma'am.”

Diana waits for the servant to leave and glanced back at her daughter. She rolls her eyes and glanced around, she noticed the calender that Apple usually used to mark her time of the month.

She glanced back at her daughter before she hurriedly sidesteps as Apple runs to her bathroom.

She blinks in shock before she follows after her daughter. As she enters the bathroom, that was the size of Apple’s room, she grimaces as she hears her daughter throwing up in the toilet.

She makes her way to her daughter and gingerly pats her back. She wrinkles her nose before her eyes notice something.

Her eyes widen and she feels herself become angry.

A positive pregnancy test.

Which could only belong to her daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By @unmaskedagain

There were whispers that Rotten Apple was pregnant but there was so many rumors going on about that family, about that kingdom that no one knew what was the truth anymore.

However, one way or another, Daring Charming extremely happy, when the Apple’s pregnancy rumors reached his ears, that he was able to honestly say: I never slept with Apple White. I never even kissed her!

He pitied the poor fool who had.

Still, a small part of him was still a bit sad.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, Daring thought. Before school started, when he pictured his future.

Sweet, beautiful Apple was going to be his princess.

He was the next great prince charming. Snow White’s prince charming.

He would rule over a great kingdom, be a magnificent king.

Make his parents pround.

Until then…

Daring was happy ruling Ever After High with Apple on his arm.

He was the most popular guy in school.

All the girls wanted him.

All the guys wanted to be him.

Then everything changed.

Apple revealed her rotten side.

People grew afraid of her.

Girls wouldn’t risk being caught within five feet of Daring just in case they caught Apple’s eyes.

The other guys at school pitied him for his crazy ex-girlfriend.

And the worse Apple got, the more terrified Daring was at being her prince Charming forever after.

His parents fearing for his safety and their kingdom’s reputation pulled him and his siblings out of school rather than risk the chance of being tarred with the same brush as the White kingdom.

Legacy day came.

And while Daring had all but celebrated that he wasn’t Apple’s anything.

When the elation faded, then the realization of his future took hold.

He was the Beast.

A prince would selfishness and vanity led to being cursed to look like a monster.

If that wasn’t a wake up call that he’d been a jerk, he didn’t know what was.

Except it wasn’t the only one he got.

Nor was he only one to get one.

His parents had theirs as well.

For years, they had disregarded his dorky younger brother Dexter as being mostly worthless and forced his sister Darling into a classic fairytale princess. Daring had been the star of their world. He was destined to marry Apple White, save her, and be the next good king. Divorce her, if she wasn’t already dead at that point, and return to his original kingdom and take his father’s place as king of the Charming Kingdom.

Dexter was the spare.

Darling was meant to be married off to whatever prince the book gave her.

Nothing worked out the way King Charming and his Queen thought it would when Daring And Apple’s future.

Still, they had high hopes for Daring to land himself a high princess, in beloved fairytale. And technically Daring did, to their satisfaction and his relief.

The only problem they foresaw was that Beauty and the Beast was time and time the only fairytale the couple’s involved usually stayed together. They truly fell in love.

And if that happened again, the Beauty kingdom took precedence over the Charming one. Rosebella would rule over her kingdom with Daring at her side.

Still, King and Queen Charming thought, they still had their spare. They had figured Dexter would just get some simple forgettable fairytale where the knight rescues the princess.

At least until Dexter’s turn to sign the book and it was revealed that… He was the next King Arthur, a tale that ruled overall. Dexter was destined to rule Camelot. Not the Charming Kingdom.

For the first time, Daring, their parents, and everyone else saw Dexter for what he was. Not guy stuck in his older brother’s shadow but truly awe inspiring.

And then it was Darling’s turn.

And again, everyone was at a loss, Daring was at a loss.

The book deemed his sweet little sister, the perfect princess, at the next Lancelot; the greatest knight to ever walk the lands. Dexter’s righthand, a sword of Camelot.

Daring had watched his siblings walk off stage with their heads held high, not even bothering to look at their parents for confirmation that they had done good, like he had.

They didn’t come to join him and their parents, not that he thought they would. He hadn’t see either of his siblings until it was they turn in stage. They had sat somewhere else. Daring hadn’t minded. Neither had his parents. They all had more pressing concerns, then where a couple of spare heirs wasted their time.

Except now they weren’t spare heirs.

No one in their right mind would even remotely consider than Dexter would give up Camelot for the Charming kingdom. Or that Darling would retire her duties as Lancelot to be a good little queen, marry the right prince, and rule in her brothers’ stead. She didn’t her parents or her chauvinistic kingdom enough for that. More importantly, she loved and respected herself too much.

Not even Daring was stupid enough to think that. He may not have always been the best brother but he knew that the way his parents treated his siblings wasn’t right. The way his parents treated him, like a doll they could control, wasn’t right.

And now they were getting exactly what they deserved.

Daring and Rosabella would truly fall in love and rule the Beauty kingdom side by side.

Darling would be the greatest knight whoever lived.

Dexter would rule Camelot with the good and strength all King Arthur’s before possessed.

Within a short time, when the latest White scandal died down, people would see this for what it was and realize something almost equally scandalous…

The Charming Kingdom had no heir.

(Such a pity, they weren’t kinder to their spares.)

This scandal would be at the top…Until Apple’s baby daddy was revealed.


	23. Chapter 23

Dexter and Darling were very much so glad for the roles they were given. They knew from a young age that they were just pawns to the heir of the throne in the Charming Kingdom.

But their roles made sense, as twins, identical or fraternal otherwise, they truly did try to protect one another.

Darling protected Dexter by giving him comfort when things felt too bad.

And Dexter to Darling as he hugged and comforted her when at home. When their parents yelled to them about things.

They knew that their roles shocked everyone, but they were happy, even more so when Maddie, Cerise, and Ashlynn gave their congratulations.

Sure the scandal came, but it only lasted for a few days when it was confirmed that yes, Apple White was pregnant.

And now at after Legacy Day, the twins turned to stare at Daring as the rumors began about Crazy Apple came up on who the father could be.

Daring saw them stare at him and he blushed a little before shouting loudly for the whole school to hear, “I can’t be the dad! I’m still a virgin!” he screams.

“Not surprised with how uptight Crazy Apple White was, she never even kissed you Daring,” Duchess says with an eyeroll.

“Poor bastard who slept with her,” Faybelle said outloud.

“It’s a rumor though,” Blondie weakly tried to reason.

“Which hasn’t been denied at all or accepted. If a rumor isn’t cleared over time, chances are that they are true,” Ashlynn said softly.

Ashlynn Ella wasn’t sure how to feel, her ex-bffa had gone crazy and is probably pregnant. Except, she couldn’t. She was a little happy. It was true she got the Cinderella story, but since the story called for a maiden who was not royal…. she got her father’s role since she is a Charming. So she would be the one to save her one true love.

Who turned out to be Hunter Huntsman. He was related to the Evil Ugly Stepsisters through marriage only so he was her Cinderella.

Which worked out since they were already dating.

Which she knew Apple would’ve greatly disliked.

“So… if she truly is pregnant. Who’s the father?” Blondie says with furrowed eyebrows.

“Minus Daring, Dexter, and all male future villain students…. uh any rich prince really,” Faybelle said and Briar nods.

“I did host a few parties a month and a few weeks before Legacy Day. Apple came to all of them, but I lost her a few times,” Briar says.

“Can I just say her room reeked of alcohol,” Cerise quietly pipes up.

Blondie eyes widened and she took out her MirrorPad and put it on live, “can you repeat that please?” Blondie asked the hooded wolf girl who wrinkles her nose a little before she nodded.

“Her room reeked of alcohol when I came back from Monster High-”

“The parties I hosted before Legacy Day she would come, but I’d loose sight of her.”

“Daring, Dexter, nor any destined villain could be the father,” Faybelle and Duchess said at the same time.

“You forgot to include Tiny….” Cedar said hesitantly.

“So it can only be a prince Charming or anyone of money,” Blondie states.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that she could’ve possibly came to class drunk?” Cerise asked aloud.

“It would explain the bloodshot eyes,” Duchess says.

“How did she get alcohol though?” Faybelle asked in disbelief.

_____

Diana gripped the tablet as she stood in front of Apple. She looked up to see the blank stare of her daughter’s eyes and growled as her eyes lowered to where Apple’s stomach was at.

“You are going to explain how you…. dirtied yourself before you even got married Apple!” she hisses.

She was met with a blank stare and Diana groans rubbing her temples before she freezes.

“We can lie and say that you were accidentally inseminated like from the tale of Jane the Virgin,” she says loudly.

That could work!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @unmaskedagain from tumblr

Wow.

That was all Mira could think when the news broke about Apple.

She knew Diana was desperate but not even the supposed “evil queen” would’ve ever stooped that low.

Apple The Virgin.

Really?

No seriously! Really?

How stupid did Diana think people were?

For starters, it wouldn’t take long for people to realize that Apple never signed the book and question how the blond could be the next “Jane the Virgin”.

Even if Apple had gotten a role to play, it couldn’t be Jane the Virgin.

Her tale was new. It had just ended and that could be no new version for at least a generation. It would be impossible for Apple to have that story.

If that wasn’t enough, what’s to stop the actual father from coming forward?

The White Kingdom maybe persona non grata but Apple was still a princess and sole heiress. Any child of hers would be the in line for the throne…

If they’re not born a bastard.

The White Kingdom would, one of the few, refused to allow for a non-illegitimate child to rule the kingdom. This was mostly due to the fact of the number of bastards the king and queen tended to have from their affairs.

If the father of Apple’s baby stepped forward to claim it, Snow would only have two options. Let the boy marry Apple and become king when the time comes. Or disown her own daughter.

It was tough for Mira to decide which route dear Diana would take.

On one hand, Diana was still young enough to bear children. She was beautiful. She was a queen. On the other hand, Mira had no husband. Her reputation was in ruins. Only a fool would marry her at this point. The White family tended to have only one daughter a generation.

Apple and the child she carried might be the only way Diana can continue her family line.

In the end, Mira supposed it came down if Apple’s baby daddy wasn’t too ashamed to step up. (Or if his greed outweighed everything else.)

And just who he was.

A prince?

A Pauper?

A villain?

A nobody?

If Mira was honest, she believed Apple getting pregnant by a virtual nobody would be her worst nightmare. Where was the glory in that?

-

-

Grimm shook his head at the headline that seemed to be blaring off of every news outlet:

Apple the Virgin.

It was ridiculous to even consider the possibility.

But…

He had to admit it was clever on Diane’s part.

Jane the Virgin was not one of the fairy tales in the Book of Legacy.

Too new. Too much drama and sex. It touched on themes most self-respecting fairytales never would.

And since it wasn’t in the book, it was an easy way to explain why Apple couldn’t sign. Her destiny lied in an entirely different book. There was even a chance Jane the Virgin was too new to appear in the book that she should.

Still, Diana had taken a risk that could backfire extraordinarily.

A part of him thought that maybe he should step in. It was best he still have an “in” with the line of Snow White. But then again… he just could risked be tarred with brush that seemed to be bring the White kingdom down crashing.

There was only so much he could do. So much he was willing to risk…

Until it was time to cut his losses.

-

-

She was pregnant. He had thrown up when he heard.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right.

He had been drunk. He could barely remember meeting her at that party. Or what happened after.

And the next morning, he woke up in her bed. Horrified. One thing kept repeating in his mind, over and over again, “What have I done?”

It was the worst mistake of life… At least he had thought.

Until, he heard the news.

And then it turned out things could get worse.

He could be a father.

The dad of Apple White’s kid.

…If he said something. And he was considering never doing so.

If people wanted to think that the crazy blond was Apple the Virgin, then so be it. Why should he care?

But then again, Apple was crazy. And he couldn’t let a crazy person raise his kid.

They deserved more.

He was a better than that.

He had to be a better man than that.

Still, he refused to marry her.

Apple was insane.

There had to be a way that he could take full custody.

Give the kid his name.

At least people still respected his family.


	25. Chapter 25

> [@unmaskedagain](https://tmblr.co/mvunR6lZQO5MscEd_RH9X8A) is still my co author.

He fidgets and nervously strums his guitar.

What was he to do?

Duchess continues to stare at him before sighing, "what's the matter Sparrow?" she says softly.

The two friends were in Duchess's favorite lake, it was empty except for a few turtles and fishes.

"I slept with Apple."

Duchess froze, "i...I'm sorry what?" she blurts out.

Sparrow groans, "I got black out drunk during one of Briar's parties. I guess Apple was hella drunk too because I woke up in her room and I ended up basically jumping out her window," he says groaning as he rubbed his temples.

"What are you going to do now?" Duchess asked her bffa softly.

"She can't raise my child, she's basically crazy and god knows how Queen Diana would raise them," Sparrow groans out.

Duchess sighs as she stood up she stretches her body and twirls.

"Just steal the child."

"I'm sorry what?"

Duchess shrugs, "we know that the White Kingdom aren't too kind to Bastard Children," she says softly.

It was true. Other than being racist, among other things, they weren't keen on accepting bastard children. One of the past Snow Whites Prince had been the bastard child of his father whom cheated on his wife who couldn't bear children. The poor prince was so badly criticized that he was glad when he married his Evil Queen.

"How am I going to steal my kid?" he asks in disbelief.

"You're the next Robin Hood! You can easily steal things."

Sparrow starred at her in disbelief.

"Ugh, just pull the fire alarm at the hospital, punch Crazy Apple unconscious and take the baby."

"I'm starting to get scared of you," Sparrow scoots a little away from her before groaning.

"But what about after? How will I hide my child? I can't just tell mom and dad how they have a grandson."

Duchess hums, in her tale she was hexcited to see she would live after her tale. She would just go through the story like all her past ancestors, but her version that she would take part in, let her live. And Sparrow's tale showed he was still the Next Robin Hood, he would of course steal from the rich and give to the poor, but also take part in community services. Something that both of them did together really.

Although, surprisingly his tale had him not have a love interest, just a friendship with his tale's maid Mariam. Which he was grateful for, he didn't have anyone in mind to steal his heart.

Other than Duchess.

"We can lie. Lie and say you and I got... curious and did it. I didn't know I was pregnant like that show 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' and bam! Problem solved!" Duchess exclaims with a wide smile.

"Can we go back onto what your plan is?" Sparrow asks.

Duchess sighs, "I mean...it'd be easy, everyone knows how lousy Diana was with security was when Crazy Apple was born. Whose to say she wouldn't be lazy again with security for the birth. We get Faybelle in on this, have her curse the staff or mess with the cameras and we're all set!" she exclaims.

"I love you," Sparrow blurts out.

_____

Maddie was sipping tea as she and the girls had a picnic in the forest when she pauses.

"What if it was Sparrow's? He did get black out drunk that one-"

"He has more self respect than that Maddie!" Ashlynn, Briar and Lizzie exclaim loudly.

Maddie frowns and wrinkles her nose, "jolly gee you're all right."

The group knew Diana was just pulling horse shit out of thin air. There was no way Apple could get the role of a newly created story. It would semi make sense if it was the story of Juno, but nope, there was already a Juno for that generation in the comedy movie school.

Now they were all wondering when Diana would get called out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @unmasked again

Faybelle wanted nothing more than to slap Sparrow so hard the red left his hair. What had he been thinking? Sleeping with Apple?

If this had happened the year before, the young fae might’ve been a little disgusted. Apple had always left a bad taste in her mouth. Borderline sour that Faybelle had attributed to the blonde’s disgustingly niave and happy-go lucky nature.

Now she knew the real reason was that Apple was just a nudge away from falling off the cliff into batshit crazy land.

The girl made the citizens of Wonderland look… normal.

How could Sparrow be so stupid? There was no excuse. Faybelle didn’t it was possible for anyone to be that drunk.

“Are you a moron?” The white-haired asked.

“I blacked out!” Sparrow defended.

“I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!” Faybelle snapped. “You go sit in the corner and think about you’ve done.” She told him, and turned to Dutchess. “You really want to raise Rotten Apple’s Spawn?”

“Fay…” Dutchess sighed.

“You’ve dealt with her for years,” The fae reminded her friend. “Have you suffered enough?”

The newest Swan princess just shrugged, “It’s Sparrow’s baby. He’s my best friend. He needs me.” And I love him, she didn’t add but still both girls heard it. “What if the baby turns out like Apple?”

“I’ll be it’s mom,” Duchess said. “I’ll make sure that never happens.”

“What if it turns out like Sparrow?”

“Hey!”

They ignored him.

“I’ll love it even harder,” Duchess smiled, and imagined holding a little baby with gorgeous red hair and maybe even Apple beautiful blue eyes.

Faybelle glared, “It’ll still be a White! A Snow White Heir.”

“Except they won’t be,” Duchess corrected. “Boy or girl, it doesn’t matter. There won’t be a Snow White due for another two generation minimum. Not until Raven Queen finally gets old enough.”

“And when it’s finally time,” The fairy started. “For your great great grandkid to sign the book, don’t you think people are gonna wonder why A Swan Princess and A Robin Hood’s heiress is the next snow white?”

This caused Duchess to smirk, a vicious look in her eyes that reminded Faybelle just why the swan was one her best friends, “My grandmother, Rose, was the bastard second-born daughter of Snow White. That Snow White hid her pregnancy and then left the baby in a basket in the middle of Winter on doorstep of the current Swan Prince’s castle like she was freaking Harry Potter. She nearly died from hypothermia. That Snow White didn’t even care when my great grandfather told her that her own flesh and blood had been seconds from death. He said she had even sounded a bit disappointed to learn Ruby was still alive.”

A deep, hatred coursed through Dutchess, “It was an open secret that whose Rose Red Swan’s parents were. Still, The White family never acknowledged her. Her own her mother would swear up and down that she only ever gave birth to one child. The few times Grandmother Rose came across her mother, the Queen would look at her like she was scum of the bottom of her shoes. She was ashamed of Rose, hated the very sight of her. If Rose had been first born, she’d have been killed in womb rather than anyone risk the next Snow White being a bastard. Dear Queen Diana’s mother, Rose Red’s sister, did her best to make my grandmother’s school days hell out of fear that Rose Red would be given the title of Snow White. It only stopped when my grandma signed the book naming her the next Swan Princess. After that, time passed. People just sort of forgot. My family never did.”

“Revenge?” Faybelle smirked. “That I can get behind.”

“Justice,” Duchess cast cold eyes at her friend. “People will question why my who really knows how many great granddaughter is the next Snow White, that’s true. But there will be a Grimm to remember and remind them all of Rose Red, one of the White Kingdom’s Greatest shames, and proof that Apple wasn’t the first Snow White to go Rotten. Apple was just the first not to get away with it.”

“We’ll have to fake the kid’s death,” Faybelle said, her villainous nature sparking up. “Make sure no suspects anything. Queen Diana won’t care. She’ll play for sympathy for her daughter. And in a few years have Apple married to someone from a respectable line to give birth to what she’ll think is the continuation of the Snow White line. Instead, they’ll be raising the spare heir.”

Faybelle narrowed her eyes as she started working out potential plans, “We’ll have to do it quickly. It’s for the best. Once Apple marries a prince, I wouldn’t put it passed Queen Diana to try to ‘get rid of’ her bastard grandchild by any means necessary. No one will buy the Jane the Virgin Story for long.”

Duchess nodded, “The true heir of the Snow White legacy will raised by me, Rose Red’s granddaughter. It’ll be raised good, and kind, not spoiled or selfish. But a true princess or prince. Like Sparrow’s child should be. Like my child will be. Like any child of ours will be.”

Sparrow smiled in the background. For a little while, he had thought he was listening into two evil masterminds plot but the reminder that Sparrow and Duchess would have children together blasted that thought away. They both knew their parents’ would force them to marry once they reveal the child. And they were fine with it. Sparrow was more than happy about it.

He had been in love with Duchess for as long as he could remember. Maybe one day, she’d love him back.

“It will take some… time,” Duchess relented. “Queen Diana, Princess Apple, and the Whites that will follow will cling and barely manage to keep their power by the sheer knowledge that one day soon a new Snow White will be born for people to worship. A daughter to restore their power and legacy. Until my great great granddaughter’s turn to sign the book, and well… if that doesn’t burst their bubble nothing else will.”

Faybelle snorted, “And the Legacy of Snow White will officially be in the hands of a bastard daughter of the Snow White line, from that moment and for all generations after. The White Kingdom will be stripped of its fairy tale kingdom status. That’s a fairytale I’d love to read. At least we’ll get an interesting Snow White for once.”

“I hope they name her Rose,” Duchess smirked.

“Long Live The White Rose!” Faybelle cackled.


	27. Chapter 27

Faybelle brushed Duchess’s hair and frowns humming.

“I think you can relax about one of your grandkids being the next Snow White.”

Duchess frowns as she wipes off her make up with a baby wipe.

“Why?” she asks curiously. 

“Literally all Swans have had platinum blonde hair, even your grandmother Rose Red was platinum blonde. If you and Sparrow get married then your future kids are going to be a mix of redheads and blondes,” Faybelle says.

Duchess blushes a little, “would they though? They could have strawberry blonde hair,” she says with a wistful smile.

Faybelle pauses and sighs, she knew Duchess loved Sparrow. Has been since the two were 12 years old and Sparrow was able to calm down Duchess after a panick attack she had.

“I mean…I guess it’s possible if one of them did become the next Snow White, but the story calls for EBONY haired. The only reason Apple could’ve gotten the role was because she was the only child of Diana’s.”

Faybelle nods, “true. It could be Crazy Apple’s own child that is still in the womb that could have the grandkid who will be the next Snow White.”

“True. Although, that kid is mine,” she hisses out. It didn’t matter if it was Crazy Apple with whom Sparrow’s child will come out of. It’ll still be hers.

“Sparrow’s going to have to tell his parents and you’re going to have to tell your grandmother,” Faybelle says softly. She knew that those two would have to get married if they told their guardians the plan. The marriage would greatly help the plan go through really.

Duchess bites her lip, “not yet. We have…. do you think Queen Mira would agree to help?”

Faybelle snorts, “oh please. What makes you think she wouldn’t? She posted her wedding photos that no one had gotten to see to show off how her husband had looked at her with 'heart eyes’ to piss of Diana White.”

Both girls giggled, sure things went crazy after Legacy Day, but Mira Queen posted her wedding photos that no one got to see to show how better it was for the loving couple. It was proof how the two enemies had faired off.

Diana White’s wedding was a nightmare, with many Princes’ coming to the wedding to call the whole thing off, to Prince Draiden’s mother spilling whine on Diana’s wedding dress. But all that was swept under the rug and the White Kingdom lied and said it was a remarkable Fairy Tale wedding. 

Mira Queen’s wedding shown by the pictures seemed to go without any problems. It was a huge wedding with basically the whole kingdom invited and more people as well. Faybelle even remembered her mother bragging to people about how wonderful the wedding was when she was younger.

_____

Mira was combing Raven’s hair, her daughter had been babysat by Vancha and the wild vampire had taken her to the forest. Now here she sat with leaves and branches stuck to her thick hair.

She huffs and sighs when she felt a breeze next to her.

“What’s the matter love?” she asked turning to look at Steve.

She blinks in surprise upon seeing Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood beside her husband.

Both teens smile and awkwardly waved at her.

“What’s the matter Princess Duchess and Mr. Hood?” she asks standing up. Raven took this opportunity to flit to her room and come back with toys to play with.

Duchess wanted to cooe, but remembered why she was here.

“We uh…came to talk to you… Queen Mira,” Sparrow says awkwardly.

“His parents and Duchess’s grandmother are here actually,” her husband said.

“What for?” she asked curiously.

He shrugs, “I believe it has to do with what these two want to tell you.”

She was in for a surprise.

_____

Apple White laid on her bed, unmoving. Not even moving when her mother stormed in angry as more and more rumors appeared about how Apple White came to class high or drugged out or hungover.

She stared at the wall, her hands placed on her lap, not daring to touch her stomach.

As if she were still denying her pregnancy.

If only she could.

But she couldn’t.

She couldn’t hide her mistake.

But she wished she could.

Just like how Diana desperately wanted her to.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @unmaskedagain

Mira fought the urge to cackle manically like she used to in her more evil days. Oh, it was too good to be true.

How the mighty fall?

How the tables turn?

The Swan princess. Robin Hood. The Mad Hatter. Sleeping Beauty. Little Red Riding Hood. Cinderella. Farrah GoodFairy.

She knew the children had names, and they didn’t like to be called by their future character’s role. But Mira had been too amused by their presence to use them at the moment.

Mostly because they had were mini-replicas of their parents. And Mira still remembered the heroes who stood strong on their pedestals goodness and righteousness. So above everyone else. So chivalrous. So brave. So kind. So Sweet. The ones who refused to let Queen Diana, then Princess Diana, ostracized anyone of evil heritage from the cool table. Instead had further proved their goodness by creating a table for everyone. They had been the few Mira had considered actually worthy of their roles, who had the good heart needed for it.

Mira could never hate them. No matter how much she pretended to while in school. She disliked them for refusing to See Queen Diana for anything other than the good and pure Snow White that she was destined to be. No matter what Diana did. No matter what Mira truthfully said she future Snow White was like. After all, Mira was the villain. She had to be lying. She had to be jealous. She was destined to be evil. Or least play the part.

And now?

Now the children of heroes she once so strongly disliked have come for her aid. To do something that in the world of fairytales and all thing right, light, and good prevailing would be considered one of the worst crimes imaginable.

They wanted her to help them steal a baby; the blood legacy holder of the line of Snow White.

“Are you certain of this?” Mira asked from where she sat at the table in her throne-like chair while Raven played at her feet. “There is no going back from this. Do you understand?”

“We understand,” Duchess said gravely.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sparrow shrugged. “I’ll do anything for my kid.”

Briar brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, “It’s the right thing to do,” It hadn’t take much to get the future sleeping beauty on board with the plan. Sparrow was friend. And As much as she loved Apple, she didn’t love or trust the girl she’d become. The thought of Sparrow’s (and Apple’s) child being raised by Rotten Apple and the Queen Diana the Demented just left her with an uneasy feeling she couldn’t shake. And one she couldn’t live with. “Apple’s a danger to herself and everyone around her. She’s need help, not a baby.”

“Apple hates her baby already,” Ashlynn Ella whispered she cuddled next to her boyfriend, the future Hunter. “I mean, really hates it. She blames it. Apple thinks her being pregnant is one of the reason she didn’t get to be Snow White. Because wasn’t ‘pure.’ You should see her letters. I think she’ll hurt herself to get rid of it.”

“I have!” Madeline Hatter chirped, an uneasy frown on her face. “And that type of crazy wouldn’t not fly in Wonderland.”

Cerise lowered her hood, her ears showing, “We knows its wrong,” She admits. “But that kid won’t survive to start kindergarten, the second Apple is married to what poor idiot will her take and Queen Diana will get her way. And she will. She won’t let a bastard stay in her line. Let alone be the carrier of it.”

“We all know about Rose Red Swan,” Farrah, the future fairy godmother to Cinderella, said gravely. “No one will in the White Kingdom will care if a bastard child were to suddenly die. Even if it’s a bastard princess.”

“We get it,” Hunter said. “We know its not the good thing to do. But it’s the right thing, and that’s what counts. Still, if people found out we’d be in SO much trouble. We. Get. It.”

Mira leaned back in her chair, “No, I don’t you do,” She sighed. The evil queen she used to be wouldn’t even think to warn the children of what their actions could cost. However, the Evil Queen was just a role to be play. A role she’d outgrown. “Your stories are not set in stone. They could still change. What you are considering doing, what you are planning, should it be accomplished it will an irrevocable effect on the character you are destined for.”

The kids’ looked confused and uneasy.

Good, Mira thought, let them be unsettled.

“There so many variations of your stories,” Mira reminded them. “And its variation exists because the characters were so different because the people who got their roles were so different. You think you are doing the right thing. You’re not. You’re doing A right thing in your opinion. The past versions of your character would never even consider STEALING a child; let alone the grand-daughter of Snow White.”

Mira eyed the young heroes, “You could end up the villain. And villains do not get a good ending. Or your characters could be darker and more jaded, and thus your stories will be too. Or maybe you could all change your individual stories from what they were going to be into a giant interconnected story last a series of books. You could be the next: Once Upon A Time.”

“It’s too soon for that to be rebooted,” Faybelle snorted.

“But not too soon for something new and similar to be created,” Mira snapped. “Created by yours actions. Are you willing to be the bad guy? Are you to let people hate you? To be the stain on your families’ Good names. Are you willing to sacrifice your Happily Ever Afters? All for the ‘right thing’”

They were silent. Each processing the Queen’s words. And one by one, Mira could see, their need to do their right thing, their good hearts win out over everything else.

“Do you understand?” She asked again.

“Yes,” The kids chimed together. “We understand.”

A sly smile spread across Mira’s face, “This won’t be easy. Queen Diana is smarter than people think she is. That baby is insurance she needs to ensure the Snow White line resides solely with her family. She won’t let it out of her sight or risk it until a second, more legitimate, heir is born.” She told them. “Make no mistake, there’s nothing more important to Queen Diana than the future of the Snow White line. And she’ll destroy anything to protect it. Even her own daughter.”

“Is Apple is danger?” Briar asked.

“As long as she can bare children, and she’s useful in Diana’s eyes,” Mira shook her head. “So write to her to uplift her spirts, make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. If she does, their family magic will protect the child but hurting herself might result in her being unable to bare future children.”

“And to Queen Diane, Apple’s useless,” Faybelle growled at the audacity. “And then it would just be easier to get rid of Apple in some tragic accident and raise the baby herself. Get back some goodwill.”

Mira nodded, “You’re plan for what to do with the baby after you retrieve it has merits,” She told Duchess. “But we are going to need one hell of plan to get it.”

“That’s why we came to you!” Duchess shrugged.

“Oh? Why me?” Mira asked. “Out of everyone? Why come to not just any villain, but the Villain. The original villain in the world of magic and Fairytales? What would your parents say?”

“That’s why we came to you,” Duchess said. “When the last Snow White ended, it was like any other version of it. The good won. True Love kiss. Snow White loved Happily ever after. And everyone hated the Evil Queen. Or so everyone thought.”

Faybelle nodded, “You refuse to let your story end them. You married happily and in love and not forced by a fairy tale. You grew your kingdom into one the great countries in the world. You are consider one of the world’s great leaders. You used your power and influence to change the world for the better. And still had time to stick it Snow White and Grimm when they came knocking on your door.”

“You and your husband love each other,” Farrah added. “Your true love created a powerful child than normally wouldn’t exist. A child whose very existence saw the Queen Diana, Apple, and While kingdom finally come crumbling down from their pedestal. It wasn’t hate that started their destruction, it was love. And Sparrow and Dutchess’ love for each other, for their families, for that child not yet born will take up where yours left off. Love will put the final nail the White Kingdom’s coffin.” And take hopefully take with it the bigotry and hatred it festered in its citizens against not-quite humans like her.

Cerise smirked, “And as for our parents? Who did think sent us to you?” The Robin Hood family and the Swan princess family had reached out secretly to their friends and loved ones for aid, and their call was answered. There were others with them but it was decided that for the first team meeting with Queen Mira it was best to have just a few people. “My mom said it herself: who best to outwit Queen Diana the Demented than Queen Mira the Magnificent. She did it once she can do it again.”

Queen Mira the Magnificent, Mira quite like the sound of that. “You’ll need a good plan,” She repeated. “To go along with love; stories do seem to favor who’s ever side its one. But will it be enough?”

“Very! In Fairy tales; true love was always used to save the day,” Briar clenched her fists. “Now it will be used to end it.”


	29. Chapter 29

Steve stood behind them, “I know this sounds interesting and all… but why don’t we call the experts of kidnapping and hiding a child?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Mira and the kids blinked before Farrah and Faybelle groaned.

“Fucking Mother Gothel and Claude Frollo,” both faes said with a groan.

“Or for the hell of it why don’t we get Mr. Tiny invo-”

“We are absolutely not going to get the literal midget who can and will control peoples destiny!” Mira hisses softly as she turns to look at her husband before frowning.

“Where’s Raven?” Mira asks confused.

“With Darius,” Steve said as he kissed her forehead.

She sighs and nods, she trusted her step son who mostly lived with his mother, Allie Shan, with how the boy was turned half vampaneze and later half vampire at a young age he was barely a teen. Growing relatively slowly as well, but he was still Raven’s half older brother. She just didn’t like how the boy took Raven to the shooting range and used an arrow-gun to practice his shooting.

Maddie and the others glanced at one another and frowns.

“Mother Gothel is the more famous one known to steal a child because of the Rapunzel tale,” Ashlynn said softly.

“Same with Judge Frollo,” Faybelle hissed out.

Now everyone was thinking about how this would bring about their future roles. Of course, they were just currently planning on what to do when the child was born, they haven’t acted upon it.

Even if this action caused their tale to turn dark, it would almost be semi worth it.

They were doing this for a child of course it was worth it.

The darkest version of their tale could be the first ever ones. The Grimm versions, Hunter’s evil step-sisters would have to just cut their toes and heels of their feet before being blinded by crows. Duchess would die of course because the Swan Princess tale is always dark when it comes to the deaths.

But even then Faybelle knew she shouldn’t have brought Briar to the plan. She didn’t want her frenemy (crush) to have her much brighter version of her tale to go through the dark version.

“What if… Queen Mira what if we get the two of them to help along? They’ve already fulfilled their roles. Gabriella is older than the O'Hair twins by 3 years and is waiting for Holly to graduate for their tale to begin. Her mother, the current Mother Gothel, can steal the child,” Farrah said.

“Or the current Judge Frollo. I mean….this generation’s Quasimodo never came to sign the book but Grimm sent the priest the key that was to show that Quasimodo’s story and like….they signed it. He’s cleverly hidden away the poor kid,” Sparrow spoke up and Mira nodded.

Craine, the current Judge Frollo, had been in her graduation year and she knew the teen was eagerly waiting for when the next Quasimodo would be born.

And now he did have the new Quasimodo who was being homeschooled as well as hidden away very well. Not even he was hidden in the church tower to ring the bell. Mira hoped that Craine didn’t go overboard like his ancestors.

Mira sighs. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was at play ever since Quail Bells was born. Even then that tale was already dark with how the beginning happened and from what happened to Judge Frollo.

Perhaps it WAS best to get the Current Judge Frollo and the current Mother Gothel, sure Gabriella Towers was the Next Mother Gothel, but the twin destined for the Repunzel role was still in High School.

She stood up and paces the room.

“Nothing will effect your tales if you only plan on it. Even then it won’t do much if you have someone else act out the plan,” Mira says softly.

“Mother Gothel also has magic no?” Steve asked his wife who nodded.

“I mean we can have Evanna help really. She probably doesn’t mind-”

“You do realize you could’ve contacted either father or I, right?” a voice pops up and they all turned to see a beautiful long curly haired woman with an elegant dress that had a split in the thigh. 

If Evanna had been a fairy tale creature she could’ve competed with Diana for fairest, if Evanna had that as her true form though.

“Hello dear sister,” Steve said raising an eyebrow.

“I am not going to introduce them when in my true form Steven, that would scare them,” she said raising an eyebrow and smiles at the group.

Mira fidgets, sure she was The Evil Queen, but that was a role, and sure she had magic, but Evanna was much more powerful with how long she has been alive. Immortality would do that to you really.

That and Evanna could see into the future among other things.

Then again…. Evanna would be a great help with this really. Her role didn’t bring into the imagination in how dark her role could be.

“You would truly help?” Steve asked his half sister.

She tilts her head and smirked flashing sharp teeth, “you know father thrives in chaos. He’s currently having an absolutely wonderful time as this all happens,” she says as she looked at her sharp nails.

“So what happens now?” Duchess asked confused.

“Well even if I do help nothing harmful will happen to me since the Cirque Du Freak tale is dark enough already really. Even then the next telling is much interesting, not as fun as dear Stevie and Darren’s really,” Evanna said shrugging her shoulders and smirking.

“What will you do?” the teens asked curiously.

Evanna shrugs, “well… father _loved_ the idea of switching the child for that of a certain species. Say… dear Briar, did you invite any other schools to your parties.”

“Uh… yeah. A few people from Monster High came a few times really,” Briar said with a shrug.

“Perfect.”

Steven and Mira felt a shiver go up their spine at that tone.

“We’re trying not to get Apple disowned Evanna.”

“Oh please as long as the press doesn’t know what she births then Diana has no reason to disown her really as long as the baby we switch with is a stillborn, does anyone have a strand of hair or something?”

“A…are you doing what I think your doing?”

“Doing what father did to create Hibernius and I?” she asked fluttering her eyelids innocently at her younger half brother.

“Possibly.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @unmaskedagain

_Dear Apple._

_I miss you so much! I can’t believe its been so long since we saw each other. Everyone misses you. I can’t believe you’re the next Jane the Virgin. You must be SO happy. I was screamed when I heard…_

The letter went on and on filled with lies and false promises and everything that would’ve brought smiles to the Apple White they had once known and loved.

Briar didn’t like manipulating anyone. However, she absolutely hated manipulating her best friend. However, the letter were needed to get Apple’s spirits back up; to stop her from hurting herself and the baby. Stop her best friend from doing something she’d regret.

_Ex-best friend, her mind hissed._

_Because were they even really friends at this point?_

If Briar was honest the answer was no. Apple had spent just a bit too much time trying to get the newest sleeping beauty to be the next Evil Queen. She hadn’t cared what Briar wanted. Or even asked.

_Had she ever before?_

The answer was no. Apple had never cared about anything that hadn’t fit in her picturesque fairytale where everyone follow their stories like she should. And Apple got her prince charming and her happy ending. Apple expected that to happened.

_And wasn’t she right too?_

How could anyone really blame Apple for snapping when since the second the blond was born she was praised for being the next Snow White? Her entire life had been preparing for that role. And one thing changed, and suddenly Apple no longer had the future she was promised. Being Snow White was the one thing Apple wanted. The one thing she could want.

The Prince could’ve been easily switched out for someone other than Daring. Apple wouldn’t have batted an eye twice. As long she got A prince Charming. She never really loved him because even Apple had known there was always a chance Daring wouldn’t be hers.

_Though Apple had hoped…_

Briar had remembered lying on the floor of her room, giggling with Apple. The blonde had sworn her to secrecy when she admitted…

_“I hope it Daring…” She whispered quietly as if scared who might hear her. “He’s so dreaming. I hope he’s my prince. I’m allowed to love him if he’s my prince. He’ll be allowed to love me too.”_

Briar hadn’t thought much of what Apple had said that day. Too thrilled with knowing her best friend had a crush. But looking back, she realized just how messed up Apple had already been. The blonde had been really afraid to tell her, ashamed to admit it.

Already Apple had been brainwashed to believe she wasn’t supposed to love anyone the book didn’t deem her Prince Charming. And no prince, or guy, was allowed to love her unless he was her prince charming. And the blonde had never questioned like Briar had. Never wanted more than what she was told to. Didn’t realize how wrong it all was. How wrong it was to stop being Apple and become Snow White full time like her mother had.

Like Apple wasn’t ever more than the character some book gave.

_She was the trapped princess of her fairytale life._

. Briar couldn’t entirely blame Apple for what she’d become? No, she blamed the world too.

Briar had been born and raised until the same pressure as Apple. She knew just how horrific the weight was. The thought that she would sleep 100 hundred, lose everyone she loved, marry someone she barely knew, all for a happy ending in some book. It wasn’t worth it. Not one moment did the beauty believe it was. Instead, it terrified her.

That terror prevented her from thinking becoming part of a fairy tale was all sunshine and roses like Apple had. It wasn’t. There always more to the story; danger, heartbreak, loss, death. Apple never saw more than the happy ending. As far she had been concerned the happy ending was worth it.

Come to think of it, Briar frowned, whenever Apple talked about the story of Snow White, she only really mentioned the happy ending.

_Because it was the only bright part of her entire existence._

_The only she had to look forward to_

Apple had been the perfect princess. Perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect friends, perfect everything. Her mother had expected it from her. Her kingdom had expected it from her. Expected it from the next Snow White.

And Apple had lived her entire life meeting their expectations of perfection. The expectation of who the next Snow White should be and act like.

_And then suddenly, She wasn’t going to be Snow White._

Yeah, Briar would’ve lost her mind too. Apple lost everything in the span of one office meeting where Grimm broke the news. And just told Apple to deal with it. Like Apple hadn’t just all her hopes and dreams crash and burn. Like she hadn’t just been told that everything she had ever worked for, become had all been for naught.

Apple had spent her life proving she’d be a great Snow White. Her entire life she played that role.

_Was it all an act, Briar wondered, if Apple had always tried to fit into the Snow White mold had Briar ever really known the girl? Had Apple ever even taken a moment to know herself._

No, Briar didn’t wonder why Apple had gone crazy anymore. She understood. She was one of the few people who could. It wasn’t easy being a princess raised to become part of a legendary story.

It also didn’t help that everything in Apple’s life steadily got worse. Her dad left and wasn’t even her father. Her kingdom was a laughingstock. No one was buying into the Snow White mirage anymore, and Queen Diana was having a hard time dealing.

To top it all off, Apple was pregnant with a baby she didn’t want, and would do just about anything to get of it because she blamed it for all that’s gone wrong in her life for some strange reason.

And then in a few months, when the baby was born Apple to deal with its loss. One way or another. The craziest part was that Briar had teamed up with some of the greatest villains she knew to steal of the baby of the girl who was one her best friend.

_All my love,_

_Your best friend always and forever,_

_Briar Beauty._

It was madness.

Utter madness.

But that was just the world they lived in now.

_What a shame that a girl who once believed in fairytales and magic had to be struck by reality. Now she has to deal with demons in her mind and the fear of never being loved._


End file.
